


ERROR in my Code

by ThefangirlingBread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Castiel in Panties, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Gay Robots, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Killer Robots, Lace Panties, M/M, Mystery, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Panty Kink, Rimming, Robot/Human Relationships, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Smoking, Torture, Violence against androids, however I can assure you he's enjoying himself, tagging as dubcon because Cas is android and it could be argued he doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefangirlingBread/pseuds/ThefangirlingBread
Summary: Dean Winchester is a lonely man, working a dead-end job. Something about Dean made it impossible for him to hold down anything more than a one night stand. Everyone Dean knows keeps telling him that he should just save up for a sex android. Dean can't bring himself to actually save up that much. All his money goes to either bills or whiskey and smokes. Everything in Dean's life changes when he finds a damaged android in the rain while walking home from the bar one night.This fic is inspired by the game Detroit: Become Human and the anime Chobits. Though you don't need to have seen Chobits or played Detroit: Become Human to enjoy this fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not abandoned my other fic Anything that is beautiful People want to break. I plan to update this fic alongside that one. This again is just an introduction chapter.

                                         

Dean leaves the roadhouse taking the walk back to his moldy one bedroom apartment. It’s pouring down rain, he’s only one the street. Not surprising not too many people would be keen on wanting around in the rain at 3 o’clock in the morning. Dean frowns no umbrella. That means he has no chance of lighting up a cig in this rain. The soonest he can get home the sooner he can smoke, have few glasses of whiskey and try and probably fail to get a few hours of shut-eye.

 

Dean makes it a little over half way home when he sees a man hunched over under street lamp. The lamp glowing down on to the man’s head and shoulders like a halo from heaven. Dean hushes over the man. The first thing noticed is the fact that this man is completely naked other than a long trench left untied. When Dean reaches out in an amount to shake the man awake. The man before him’s skin overlay glitches revealing the white robotic plastic, metal, and wires that make up an android. Dean doesn’t really believe in a god, here’s had no reason to his whole nothing good has ever happened until now. Everything about this seems like some divine gift from someone.

 

Dean’s little brother, Sam had been telling for ages that he should just stop bringing random men and woman home for sex. That if he didn’t want a relationship he should just get a sex android. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t want a long-term partner, his problem was that he always scared people off before that could happen. His alcoholism, his temper, he was broken damaged goods no one ever wanted to keep. Things could different now, finding an android just laying on the street.

 

Dean scoops up the android carrying the being out of the rain and into his apartment. Once safely inside, Dean takes the chair from his desk and drags it over to his bedside, setting the android done in the chair. He has no clue what do now, it’s too late at night to call Sam and ask him how to turn an android on. Dean blinks at the double meaning of what he’s just thought. No, not that not yet at least. He just needs to get the thing working. He can’t find any charger or charging port. It’s only when searches the pocket of the trenchcoat that he finds the charging cord. A thick shiny black cord. He plugs one end into the wall, then looks for a place to plug the android in. Where did the janitor-bot at the mall plugin? Dean tries to think. He remembers and pulls on the index finger of the androids right hand. Letting out a sigh of relief when the fingertip pulls back to reveal a charging port. Dean proud at his discovery plugs his new android in. It’s only then at Dean takes a long look at the android. Jet black hair, perfect skin, and pretty jawline, everything about the android is perfect. Dean frowns the android is in a charging cycle he can’t see its eyes. He can only the android eyes are as beautiful as his body. Dean glances down at android pink headed cock. There’s so much detail there. If Dean didn’t know any better he’d mistake this android for a human. It’s only then Dean decides to cover up the androids manhood to avoid any temptation until the android charged. He will a pair of black boxers out his dresser slipping them on to the android. Dean ends up removing the trenchcoat from Android, leaving it only the boxers.

 

Finally, Dean feels good leaving android alone. He gets up and walks his small kitchen, grabbing his lighter, a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey he makes his way to his small balcony. Enjoying his time feeding his demons for the night. Half a bottle later Dean stumbles backside, passing out in bed still dressed.

 

The next morning when Dean wakes up, he rolls over. Opening his eyes, when he does he’s greeted by his android staring at him with wide LED eyes. Dean jumps back in bed in shock. “Don’t do that. Don’t fucking watch people while they sleep It’s creepy!” Dean shouts at the android. Dean can’t help but think about how badly he sucks at first impressions. At least he can’t scare this guy off like he’s done with so many others.

 

The android squints its eyes, a quick like it’s trying to possess what Dean’s send to him but isn’t sure how. “I will keep that in mind from now on. Are you my master? Where am I?” the android questions Dean. The android's voice chip is much deeper than Dean thought it would be. That’s going to take getting used to Dean thinks.

 

“Yes suppose I’d be your Master, just don’t call me that. That’s not the kind of kinky I like. Just call me Dean,” Dean answers. “As for where you are. You're in my apartment,” Dean says gesturing around the small room.  “Do you remember anything from before last night?” Dean decides it’s time for him to ask his own questions.

 

The android blinks slowly, “My data chip has been reset. I have memories outside of my factory setting from before I powered up. You asked me about last night. Is that when you purchased me, Dean?” The android asks.

 

So someone wipes the android memory and dumps out in the rain. How the hell about do something like that? Dean wonders. “You could say that’s what happened,” Dean says not wanting to tell the android he found outside like a tossed away toy. He isn’t sure how the android would react to that. “You know my name know, do you have a preferred name?” Dean questions the android.

 

“I have no name set in my systems. My model number is KAZ-2Y5. You may call me that if you like. Or you can set a name for me to remember,” The android tells him.

 

Dean thinks for a minute. “KAZ? Hmm, I’m going to name you Cas that sounds much softer. Your name is Cas Winchester now,” Dean lets the android now called Cas to know.

 

Cas blinks again. “You’ve given me the surname Winchester is that your surname?” Cas asks Dean. Dean nods getting up from his bed. He doesn’t remember falling asleep in his clothes. He must have been really drunk. “So Cas you one know how to cook?” Dean asks the android behind him.

 

The android unplugs himself from his charging cord. “Yes, my system contains over 100,000 recipes. From 250 different nations of origin and in other 100 languages,” Cas informs Dean.

 

Dean can’t help but feel lucky. Even if he’s sure that must be standard in all androids. “Can you make me pancakes then?” Dean asks heading for his kitchen.

 

Cas quietly follows him. “Of course, Pancakes are incredibly popular,” Cas announces. Then beginning putting himself to work.

 

Dean can’t help but smile. He never thought he’d have a hot guy sticking around to make him breakfast, not in his whole life.  “Can you add some bacon on the side?” Dean asks. He can’t help but grin when the android bends over to get the bacon, and the eggs and milk for the pancakes out of the fridge. He’s happy he decided to take off that stupid coat. He likes the view from his seat at his kitchen table. “Add coffee to that list as well,” Dean adds. He’s unable to take his eyes off of the android while he cooks and brews his coffee. After some time Dean has a plate of syrup covered pancakes crispy bacon and a mug of black coffee in front of him. Dean gestures for stoic android to sit across from at the table. Dean wastes no time digging into his food. “So let’s talk about your duties, while I’m out of the house you’re to the cleaning up. When I’m at home You’re to pay attention to me and my needs whatever those needs might be,” Dean instructs the android before continuing his food a drink.

 

“I understand,” The android says as calm and mellow as always.

 

Dean takes that answer well continuing to stuff his face. “Oh my god. Cas his tastes so good,” Dean says. If the androids food is this good he wonders how good he’ll be in bed? When Dean finishes his food he looks up at the clock over his stove. “Shit I need to get ready for work,” Dean announces chugging his coffee. Dean rushes to his bedroom to throw on his security uniform. When he goes out of the kitchen he kisses Cas on the lips. Surprised by their warmth and softness, and even more surprised when the android kisses him back, even cupping Dean’s face as he does so. Dean pulls away from the kiss.

 

The android is giving him a warm smile. “I hope you have a good day at work Dean,” The android says sounding less robotic then he had before. Maybe the kiss triggered something in the android’s settings? Dean isn’t sure but he likes it.

 

“You have a good day too. Lock the door when I leave,” Dean orders Cas. Then Dean gets up to leave. Shutting the door to his apartment, descending the stairs outside, and making his way to his Impala, his baby. The turning up his music and lighting up a smoke. He’s going to have a good day. He’s never liked being a mall cop until now. Because he has someone to look forward to seeing when he gets home.

 

Dean takes his drive to work, AC/DC busting from baby’s speakers the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does some shopping for Cas ;) and other stuff happens too.

Upon arriving at work Dean was quick to brag to his co-workers, about his new android. This bragging simply got eye roles and small mutters from Bobby makes sense, most men his age hate androids. Bobby has never been a “The damn androids taking our jobs” kind of guy but he didn’t seem impressed by Dean’s new android. 

“You know it takes no talent or charm have an android sleep with you right? You manage to buy one doesn’t mean anything,” Bobby tells him. 

Dean shrugs, “So. I don’t exactly have much charm. It’s easier having an android,” Dean answers. 

Bobby just shakes his head, “Damn kids these days. The world going to hell in a handbasket. There’s no romance anymore,” 

Dean leaves Bobby alone about Cas after that. The person at the mall that seems happy for him is his little sister Charlie, not his real little sister but close enough they’ve been friends for years. her only annoyed comment is that Dean got a male android instead of a female. 

“You know even if I did get a lady-droid I wouldn’t share her with you right,” Dean tells her. 

“Yeah, but you’d at least give me pictures. Because you’re an awesome brother like that,” Charlie says with a smile making Dean laugh. 

Dean eventually leaves Charlie’s visitor help desk going to actually do his own work. Long hours of walking the mall the parking lots making sure everything is in order. Dean begins to think he should pay Cas a phone. Maybe he could even find a way for Cas text him without a phone. He is a walking computer after all. He finally settles on trying to research the model number Cas gave him. Nothing comes up at all, no results. Well, that’s weird? Before Dean can really dwell on that fact there’s a commotion on the other end of the parking lot. 

Dean shoves his phone back in his pocket. His head snaps up across the parking lot, there's a good number of middle-aged adults curb stomping a woman into the ground. Dean runs over pulling the mob off the woman. Mob runs off before can even ask for their state registry cards. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?” Dean asks the woman on the ground. When the woman looks up at Dean he understands why she was attacked. Her glowing hazel eyes say everything he needs to know. 

“I’m alright but my Master won’t be happy with me,” The android tells him. Holding up a box of chocolates that been completely mashed as the result of the attack. Dean frowns, he knows how harsh some people can be with their androids. 

“I can’t replace the chocolates, but you do think sending a note home with you would help. Your Master can’t punish you if it wasn’t your fault,” Dean offers. He hates that he even has to this. That this android has to live in fear of being attacked and having the blue blood beaten out her for being attacked. Blueblood being liquid the runs through plastic hearts of androids. He hates the Master and Slave relationship so many people have with their androids.

The android nods, “If you think it will help go ahead,” she tells him. 

“What’s your master’s name?” Dean asks her pulling a small pen and paper from his jacket. 

“Lucas Morningstar,” The android says. 

Dean looks at her his jaw slacked, “The Lucas Morningstar, founder, and CEO of Morningstar robotics?” Dean questions the android. She again nods. 

Just so happening help save android owned by the father of all android. That’s an interesting day. Lucas Morningstar, a man many anti-android fanatics have nicknamed Lucifer. Not that he guy minds he feeds off that kind of attention. He’s the man that starting the second industrial revolution. He wants androids in every home, he’s an obsessed genius. 

“Okay, what does he call you?” Dean asks the android in front of him trying to collect himself from his awe. 

“Doll he calls all of us Doll,” The android answers. 

Dean isn’t surprised, that man has always seen androids as toys. Completely against any android civil rights becoming common. Lucifer created androids a race of being only for them to be seen as toys. Dean’s on the fence about the whole thing. He isn’t against android objectification no not completely. What he is against is the violence against androids. The killing, torture and general suffering. 

“Okay, here's what I have for the note. Dear Mr. Morningstar, your android Doll, was attacked while returning home to you from her shopping for you. The damage to your goods was not her fault she was attacked. Does that sound good?” Dean asks the android.

“Yes thank you, Sir, you’re very kind,” The android says picking herself up off the ground and collecting her bags. Dean gives her the note and she waves goodbye to him. 

Dean sighs, he has no idea how Doll is going be treated when she gets home. He’s sure this isn’t going to be the last time she’s attacked. Dean had no plans to let Cas leave the apartment without him but he’s just been given more of a reason not too. Dean wants a smoking break after dealing with that crap. He lights up, the joys of spending half your workday outside, no one can tell you when you can and can’t have a smoking break.  
Dean makes it to his lunch break without further incident. Calling Sam while he has the chance. “Hey, Sam. Guess what finally happened?” Dean asks. 

“I don’t know what happened?” Sam asks. 

“I finally went out and got an android. Well, I found one, just sitting outside. He was pretty damaged but yeah he’s mine now,” Dean tells his brother. 

“Why would something just dump and android like that? Why not sell it to someone? There’s a big market for second-hand androids,” Sam says. 

“I don’t know and you know what’s even weirder? The model number isn’t anywhere on the internet I’ve never heard of that happening before,” Dean explains to Sam. 

“Huh, he must be someone’s custom-built android. That’s even weirder that he was dumped then,” Sam says. 

“Well like I said he’s mine now, he has to no memory of his past owner. I don’t really care where he came from,” Dean says. 

Sam and Dean finish their talk and Dean hangs up. The rest of Dean’s shift is completely boring. When Dean’s workday is finally over he decides he never wants to have a day that boring ever again. He bites the bullet and buys a cell phone for Cas. A cheap unlimited talk and text camera phone, an item more fitting for a museum than a phone seller at a mall. 

The shopping for Cas doesn’t end there. Dean hits up the Victoria’s Secret in the mall. Buying a couple pairs of lacey woman’s underwear. He has to guess Cas’ size. 

When Dean comes up to the counter the cashier is an android, no one wants to pay minimum wage workers anymore. The android asks Dean, “Gifts for your girlfriend?” Dean knows it’s just some preprogrammed statement at him being a man in a shop for women, he still feels the need to answer it through. 

“Haha something like that,” Dean chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. Dean feels stupid he’s actually let an android embarrass him. Androids don’t judge humans he has no reason lie or gets embarrassed yet he still has. 

Dean takes the bags for his small shopping spree for Cas and tosses him in his baby. Climbing the drivings seat, smoking again on his way home. 

When Dean enters his apartment a few things stick out to him. 1. Cas didn’t come to the door to greet him. He never told Cas he could do that, but he still it would nice. 2. He’s never seen his apartment this clean since he moved in. The thing that seems out of place is that Cas stuck skin mags of the coffee. He probably has no idea what’s wrong with displaying things that. Finally 3. There’s zero sign of Cas in the kitchen and living room. Dean is filled with worry did Cas leave the apartment of his own? Dean through the apartment he finds Cas in the bedroom. In front of the closet. Sitting on the floor with a box on his lap. It’s a shoe box, the shoe box Dean keeps all of his memories of his mother inside. Photos and other random things he managed to find after the fire. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Dean snaps at the android on the floor. Feeling incredibly defensive his keepsakes from his mother. 

Cas’ head turns his up to meet eyes with him. There’s actual fear in the android's face. “You told me to clean you never said what to do after I finished cleaning, I thought I should look through your things and try to learn more about my Mast-about you Dean,” Cas says. Dean hears the fear in his voice. Dean takes a deep breath he needs to control his temper, he can’t become one the people he hates. People who’s androids live in constant fear of them. When Dean reaches out to run his hand through Cas hair, the android flinches and Dean feels his own heartbreak. 

“My Mother died when I was little she died in a fire, this box is everything I have left of her. There wasn’t even a body left to bury. That’s why I snapped at you, I don’t want anything to happen to this box,” Dean says to the android on the floor. 

Cas closes the shoebox, “I won’t touch this again,” Cas says putting the box back under Dean nightstand. 

“Good that’s settled then,” Dean says. 

“How was work? Your uniform is a security guard's, You have a very boring job,” Cas says bluntly. 

Dean can’t help but laugh at that, “Yeah it is boring. Oh wow, you know your job sucks when your android thinks it’s boring. I did have a boring day for the most time. However in the morning, I met an android, that belongs to Mr. Morningstar,” 

“Should I know who that is?” Cas asks looking confused. 

Dean is left in shock all androids know who Morningstar is. Even if Cas was some garage build of parts, his core software would still know who Lucifer is. Dean doesn’t know what to do at all. He decides it’s best to just change the topic. 

“Nah not really, it’s okay he’s just a friend of mine,” Dean lies. Haha yeah in his dreams, Dean could never be friends with that billionaire or any billionaire for that matter. Cas just nods, giving Dean the chance to change the topic. “Hey, Cas I got you some stuff from my work, do you wanna see what I got you?” Dean asks. Walking out his bedroom he knows the android is going to follow him.  
They make it to the living room Dean sits down on the couch, patting the area to next to him. Cas sits down next to Dean looking in awe at the bags in front of him.

“Let’s start with the small one,” Dean says passing Cas the Victoria’s Secret bag. 

Cas opens the bags pulling out several pairs of frilly underwear. Cas doesn’t say anything about the goods. “Do you like them?” Dean asks.

“I’d like anything you buy for me,” Cas says running his fingers along the lace trim of a navy blue pair of panties. “These ones match the color of my eye LEDs,” Cas says. 

“Do you like it when stuff matches your eyes?” Dean asks him. Cas nods. Finally a preference from Cas, just a robotic, I like what you like a statement. “I’ll have to buy some more blue things when I get the money,” Dean offers. “Will you put these on for me?” Dean questions pointing the blue pair of panties. Cas strips out the black boxer dean left him in the night before, sliding into the blue panties with white lace trim around the waist. Dean sits in awe staring at Cas. He runs his hand over the bulge inside the underwear a few times before he pulls himself out of it. Pointing to the couch for Cas to sit back down. When Cas has sat down, Dean passes him the other bag. When opens the box inside the bag he eyes a small cellphone. Cas looks at Dean confused. “It’s a cellphone. So I can text you while I’m at work. It has a camera so you can send me pictures as well,” Dean says. 

“Oh is that so you’re not so bored at work?” Cas asks. 

Dean simply nods, “Yeah it is. By the Cas from now on, I’d like it if you came to the door to greet me when I come home from work. I was worried you had left on your own or something when you didn’t come to the door,” Dean says. 

“I’ll be sure to greet you so you don’t need to worry then,” Cas says. Then Cas climbs into Dean’s lap and kisses him. Dean goes being shocked to making out with Cas very quickly. When makeout section ends. Dean’s left in shock and with a boner. “Thank you for the gifts, Dean. I really like them like them,” Cas says. Unphased the lack of oxygen from sucking face for multiple minutes. 

“I’m glad you liked them,” Dean pants, he’s trying to think of how he’s going to bring his want to have sex with Cas. Before Dean can voice this thought his stomach growls. Damn it Dean thinks, being cockblocked by his own stomach. 

“You’re hungry I’ll make you some food. What do you want to eat?” Cas asks climbing off of Dean’s lap. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I was thinking we could go out to eat,” Dean suggests. 

Cas blinks slowly, “Alright if you insist,” Cas says. Dean stands up from his spot on the couch. He goes to his bedroom to finally change out of his uniform. He puts on a flannel shirt, a pair of jeans and his leather jacket. When Dean turns around Cas is standing in the room looking very confused. Cas tilts his head, “What do you want to be to wear?” Cas questions.

“For now just pick something out of my closet,” Dean tells him. The android walks over the closet pulling out a led zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Slipping into the items. Dean watches Cas get dressed. “Good choice Cas you look great,” Dean says. He notices the outfit is large on Cas. He’ll have to buy Cas some new clothes at some point. Dean passes Cas one of his belts. “To keep your pants up,” Dean says. 

Cas loops the belt through the jeans. “I’m glad you like my choice,” Cas says slipping on his trench coat leaving it open. 

“You really like that coat,” Dean says. Cas smiles and nods. 

Dean changes out his work shoes for his boots giving Cas his work sneakers to wear. The T-shirt, Jeans, and sneakers clash with the trench coat greatly. Well, it makes Cas happy, Dean can’t bring himself to argue. 

When the pair leaves the apartment Dean struggles to find something to talk about. So he just ends up smoking. “Cigarettes contain 43 known carcinogenic chemicals and over 4 thousand toxins,” Cas says bluntly. 

“Yeah I know, I did take health class in school before I dropped out and it’s never stopped me,” Dean says. 

“Then why do you still smoke?” The android asks. 

Dean shrugs, “Because I can,” Dean says. 

Cas is quiet after that. They make to the very lamp post, Dean found Cas under, not that he’ll ever tell Cas that. Dean gets tired of the quiet he finds something to talk about, “The Roadhouse is a nice bar, it’s the only android friendly bar that I know of,” Dean says. 

“Well that’s good that you’re taking me to place I’ll be welcome,” Cas says looking up at the stars. Dean can’t help but wonder what android like Cas must think when they stargaze. What do androids even daydream about or dream about for that matter? He could ask Cas but he has an idea what kind of answer he’d get. 

Then they arrive and the roadhouse Dean finds a quiet booth to sit at. Gesturing for Cas to sit across from him. They sit there for a few minutes before Jo, the daughter of the owner of the roadhouse comes over to take their orders. “You already one what I want Jo,” 

“Well, what about your friend what does he want?” Jo asks. Cas looks up her the second their eyes meet Dean can tell Jo has realized her mistake. “Oh, my bad. When did you get that?” Jo asks Dean’s pointing at Cas with her pen. 

“Yesterday,” Cas answers for himself before Dean can say anything for him. 

“Oh okay,” Jo says looking shocked that Cas spoke to her without permission. “I’ll get you, your whiskey,” Jo says turning her attention to Dean again, before walking away. 

Dean sighs, this is something he’s going to have to get used too. People treating Cas like a dog or a slave. That’s not how he wants to treat Cas. Cas seems unphased by how he’s treated. He clearly doesn’t know that he should have a right to be spoken to like a human being. Dean’s brought his glass of whiskey, that when Dean notices Cas something else keeping his attention. Dean turns down to get a look at what has Cas’ attention. The TV Ellen, the owner of the bar keeps behind the Bar for customers watch, there’s a football game on. Dean turns to face Cas again, “You like football?” Dean sipping at his drink. 

That snaps Cas’ attention back to Dean. “I’ve never seen TV before, there was an advertisement with a dog dressed like a hot dog in a bun,” Cas sounding quite curious about TV. 

“You’re adorable. I hope you know that” Dean says to Cas. 

Cas just tilts his head, making himself look even more adorable to Dean. After a few more minutes Dean’s food is brought out. A large cheeseburger and fries with a side of pie. “Oh yeah,” Dean says digging into his food. 

“The caloric intake of that meal one meal is more than a man of your height should eat in one day. Dean, you really should take better care of yourself,” Cas tells him. 

Dean frowns, “Yeah I know should but this tastes better than rabbit food so I’m gonna eat this,” Dean says. 

“If it takes you happy I can’t stop you,” Cas replies.  
Dean struggles to find things to talk to Cas about. Dean ends up just telling Cas of the less morning stories from his job. Catching shoplifters, breaking up fights, etc. Cas shows interest in the stories, asking questions, giving small smiles things like that. Dean’s happy Cas is actually showing interest not just nodding to staring blankly. One thing Dean is careful to do is to leave out any stories about androids at the mall. Public forums that have no android registrations are always ripe attacks and abuse. People protesting in the street the mall hires androids instead of people for most jobs. Most households have their androids shopping for them. This leads to more attacks and even people stealing androids of the streets. Dean wonders if Cas was stolen for a second then he decides he doesn’t want to know. Cas is his regardless. 

Once Dean’s finished his meal and several more glasses of whiskey he slaps his money down on the table. “Let’s go home,” Dean tells Cas. Cas follows him home, Dean’s a lot quieter when he’s tipsy. Cas just walks alongside him looking up at the stars when he gets the chance.

Dean fumbles with his keys, Cas ends up unlocking the door for him. When Dean gets inside he goes straight for the couch. “Cas, Honey, get me my whiskey from the kitchen,” Dean tells the android. Cas walks over to Dean bottle in hand. The android looks confused about what to do after he hands Dean the bottle. Dean shoves the remote to his in Cas direction. He eyes a flicker in the androids LEDs, if Dean didn’t know better he’d claim it was a look of wonder. Cas sits down on next to Dean, who wraps his arm around the android. Wondering what Cas is going to put on. Cas flips through the channels before settling on an infomercial for things that “make eating eggs Eggcellent”. Dean is more interest in watching the curious looks on his android face then the TV. Cas is so brilliant yet so clueless all at once. 

Dean opens his bottle whiskey taking swigs of it as he watches Cas’ be transfixed by all the items on the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy comes to visit!

When Dean wakes up he looks around him. He’s still in his clothes and on the couch and his bottle whiskey in empty on the floor. Dean picks it up, wow he got really drunk last night. Dean turns off the TV that Cas left on last night. It’s far too bright and loud, yeah he’s hungover. Good thing it’s his day off from work. He stumbles into his bedroom, he has a feeling Cas in there. Dean finds Cas hooked up his charger, he’s not in the chair though he put himself to bed in the bed, he even stripped back down to his blue panties. Dean can’t help staring in awe, Someone as beautiful as Cas mostly naked in his bed does something to Dean. He loops him the in the waistband of the panties. After a few minutes of Dean messing with Cas’ underwear, the android begins to stir. Turning to look up at Dean, his false blue eyes trying to adjust to their focus for the low light of the room. “You are done charging?” Dean asks. 

“Yes, I am. You instructed me to remain in sleep mode until interacted with me,” Cas explains unplugging his own charging cord.

Dean has to think about that. He was pretty upset when Cas watched him sleep. Maybe Cas took that as stay asleep until I wake you, well it’s better than waking up to Cas staring at him. “Oh yeah, I guess I did say that didn’t. Do you think you could make me some coffee?” Dean asks, taking hands off of Cas’ butt finally when he says that. 

Cas climbs out of Dean’s bed, “Yeah I can. Do you want bacon and eggs again?” Cas asks him. 

“No not at all, please just coffee,” Dean answers, feeling queasy at the mention of greasy food. 

Cas walks to the kitchen Dean follows him at distance, admiring the android’s backside the new panties. Dean sits down his little kitchen table, Cas brewing him a pot of coffee. He’s never going to get used to sight in the morning. The pot of coffee is filtering still. Cas turns around looking unsure of himself. “Come here,” Dean told him. Cas walks over to him and Dean reaches and pulls the android into his lap and kisses him. Cas kisses Dean back. 

“You drank a lot last night you had a very high blood alcohol level,” Cas says. 

“Yeah I know and I’m paying for it. Being hungover sucks. Wait how did you measure my blood alcohol level?” Dean questions. 

“I kissed you goodnight and analyzed your breath,” Cas tells him calmly. 

“I really want to creep that you gave me breathalyzer test in my sleep but the idea of you kissing me goodnight makes everything better,” Dean says sounding happy with Cas. “You’re so perfect,” Dean says hugging Cas to his chest. Cas lets him hug him he even relaxes into Dean’s touch. When the coffee is finished brewing Dean lets go of Cas. Who promptly gets up and returns with coffee in a mug. Dean sips the hot brew, “I think we should set up your phone,” Dean says pointing the bags still sitting on the coffee table. Cas wonders over and comes back with the bag from the phone store heading the bag to Dean. Dean turns the phone on, “I’m putting my number in and my brother’s number, in case there’s an emergency and you can’t get ahold of me,” Dean explains then he hands the phone over. “Try sending me a text and then a photo,” Cas types away on the keypad of his new phone after a few minutes. Dean gets a text that reads, “Hello Dean, I like the emoticons” then a line of love hearts and smiley faces. Then Dean hears the camera on Cas’ phone go off after a few seconds, Dean gets a blurry photo of his own coffee cup on the table. “We need to work on your photo skills but it's a start,” Dean tells the android in front of him. 

Cas tilts his head, “Why is my ability to take photos important for pleasing you?” Cas questions him. 

“Because I want you to send me photos of yourself while I'm not working,” Dean says. “Go take the rest of your panties and put them in the bedroom,” Dean tells the android before he can ask any more questions about his intentions with the photos he plans on asking for.

The second Cas is out of the room. Dean gets a phone call, he cringes at that loud sound. Yeah, hangovers really suck. He glances at the caller ID answering the phone once he realizes it’s his brother. “Hey Sammy,” Dean says. 

“You sound drunk,” Sam says. 

“I’m not drunk I’m hungover,” Dean says defensively. 

“I wanted to stop by for lunch and meet your new Android,” Sam tells him. 

“Fine. Sure come on over whenever you want,” Dean lets his brother know. 

Sam seems happy with that answer since he hangs up the phone after that. Dean sets his phone down on the table. Running his hands down his face, he’s hungover and Sam wants to come over, his day off. He already knows he too hungover to get laid, but having Sam here cockblocking him just adds a whole new layer to the situation. “Cas you need to put some clothes on, My Brother is coming over,” Dean says in the direction of the bedroom. He has no thoughts about changing out the clothes he’s slept, Sam can just deal with that. After a few more minutes Cas comes out of the room wearing the same t-shirt he put on the night before this time paired with sweatspants of Dean’s. “Casual I like it, Cas,” Dean says. 

“I figured I’d dress a bit more relaxed since we aren’t actually leaving the apartment,” Cas tells him.

“I like that idea, you look good in sweats,” Dean says. The two end up cuddled on the couch. Dean gives Cas free range with the remote again. Cas ends up settling on a random cartoon show, that makes no sense to Dean but he watches with Cas because of the fact Cas wants to. 

This is how the whole of their morning is spent. Cuddling on the couch watching TV. Dean far more focused on Cas then anything on the TV. The pattern only breaking for Dean’s smoke breaks. Dean starts to feel a bit less hungover by the time there’s a knock at his door. 

Dean gets up from his seat kissing Cas on his way to the door, opening it up for Sam. “Where’s your android?” Sam asks Dean just points the couch. 

Sam walks over the couch sitting down next to Cas who turns off the TV. “Hello, Sam,” Cas says. 

“You already know my name? Dean must have told you. What does Dean call you?” Sam questions. 

“Yes, he told me your name. Dean calls me Cas,” The android informs Sam. 

Sam turns around to look at his older brother. “You let him call you by your first name? No one does that them. Its software is going to get all messed up,” Sam tells Dean. 

“First of all never call Cas it, he’s a he, secondly no it’s not that’s just myth. People make their android call them Master because they are speciest fucks,” Dean warns his younger brother.  
Sam just shrugs, “Okay fine I won’t call Cas it, and I won’t tell you what to do with your Android,” Sam says. Dean pulls two beers from the fridge handing one to Sam. Sam pops his opens and Dean follows after. 

“Would you like me to make lunch?” Cas’ asks Dean nods. When Cas gets up and heads the kitchen. Dean replaces Cas on the couch. 

“Make whatever you can manage the groceries I have left,” Dean tells Cas. 

Sam leans to so he can whisper to his brother, “So have you tried him out yet?” Sam questions. 

“No, I haven’t had the change. I wanted to last night but then I got hungry and then I got drunk and therefore got whiskey dick and passed out. I want to try tonight though,” Dean explains taking a sip of his beer. Sammy knows Dean has a drinking problem so the fact Dean got too drunk to fuck his android shouldn’t be surprising. 

Sam actually laughs at his brother, “You finally have a guy you don’t have to impress and still found a way to fuck it up,” Sam sips at his beer. 

“Hey, at least he didn’t steal my wallet and leave a pissed off note when I couldn’t perform,” Dean’s says defensively. “At least I’m not crushing on an android with no dick that I can never have,” Dean says. Sam’s been crushing a barista android at a local Cafe, the android goes by the name of Gabe. Sam looks ready to get angry at his brother. Before he can Dean remembers something. He leans to whisper, “Sam, Cas has no idea who Lucas Morningstar is at all,” Dean says. 

“What how’s that even possible? Who much of his memory software was damage when you found him?” Sam questions in shock. 

“Cas said it was everything. Completely wiped,” Dean says. 

“We really need to figure more about Cas,” Sam states. “I’ll try looking stuff up when I get home,” Sam offers. 

The conversation is cut short when Cas comes over with two plates of pasta. “Is this good?” Cas asks Dean looking worried.

“Oh honey I’m sure it’s perfect,” Dean says accepting his plate. 

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean giving Cas a pet name but says nothing. He just collects his plate and digs in. Dean snaps his fingers and points to Cas then the footstool next to the couch. Cas sits down on the footstool watches eagerly as the brothers eat the food he’s prepared. “It’s good Cas,” Dean says to the android stroking his thigh as he reassures him. Cas relaxes at the touch. 

“Yeah Cas it’s great,” Sam tells the android. Cas relaxes when more. When the brother’s finish their beers. Cas removes the empties. 

Dean can’t help send a knowing grin to Sam, “I don’t even need to tell him he just does it on his own,” Dean whispers to Sam. 

The android returns with two new beers, passing them to the brothers with a shy smile on his face. Dean smiles back accepting his beer. Sam tilts is his head looking at the coffee table. Dean feels the blood leave his face. He never removed the skin magazines that Cas put on the coffee table. “Are you really that happy about your Asian Busty Beauties magazines that you need to display them on your coffee table now?” Sam questions. 

Dean isn’t sure that say, honesty is the best thing he can come up with, “Cas put them there. For decor or something,” Dean says to his brother. 

“Has displaying magazines gone out of fashion?” Cas asks. 

“No not all Sam just has no taste,” Dean says trying to side with Cas. Sam chuckles, drinking more of his beer. 

The brothers finish their second beers and their plates of pasta. Dean hugs his brother goodbye. Cas is already in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes. “Bye Cas!” Sam shouts from the front door. 

“Goodbye Sam,” Cas says turning his head to look at Sam. 

With that Dean is alone with his android again. He wants to his kitchen wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist from behind. “How do you feel about Sam? I want you to be honest,” Dean says his voice and warning tone. 

“I like Sam but I don’t really feel like he likes me,” Cas says finishing up the dishes.  
Dean frowns against the back of Cas’ neck, “Why do you think doesn’t like you?” Dean questions. 

“He called it, got upset with you because you’ve asked me to call you by your name. He kept whispering to you like he was wanting to speak about me without my knowledge,” Cas explains. 

“He doesn’t hate you he’s just ignorant,” Dean says. “I want to take you grocery shopping with you,” Dean states. 

“Should I put on a pair of jeans?” Cas questions. 

“That’s no up to me dress how you want,” Dean tells the android. 

“I’ll keep this on then,” Cas announces.

Dean and Cas put their shoes on and head to the Impala. “Cas could you kiss me?” Dean asks. Cas walks over and kisses Dean. “Am I okay to drive?” Dean questions and Cas nods. Dean can’t help but smile climbing into his the driver’s seat. That’s going be handy, it’ll keep him from getting any other DUI’s. Cas stands to the car looking confused. “Cas you can ride the front seat,” Dean says to Cas. Remembering that most androids don’t get ride up front and that Cas probably wasn’t sure he’s allowed to. Cas climbs into the front seat and Dean lights up and turns on his music turning the up the volume, and driving off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Walmart and Handjobs

Dean pulls in the Walmart parking lot, stopping the Impala and getting out of the car. Cas climbs out after that and makes a b-line for the shopping carts. “You want to push the cart?” Dean questions. 

 

Cas nods, “I like helping you. That’s my job,” he says. 

 

Dean smiles, walking beside Cas into the store. Dean refills his stable items, more bacon, beer, an apple pie, whiskey, cigarettes things like that. Once he’s finished that he lets Cas pick out things he’d want to cook with. They just spend their time letting Cas take everything in. 

 

The sightseeing is cut short when Cas stops the shopping cart and stares, stunned at two people a little way down the aisle they are in. Dean looks closer at what Cas his staring at. That’s when he sees it, a man hitting their Android in the face. Blue Blood dripping onto the tiles on the of the Walmart floor. Dean clenches his fists in anger rushing over and grabbing the man’s arm before he can hit his android further. “You have no right to stop me from doing what I want with my property!” The man shouts in Dean’s face. 

 

“When you're calm and have to pay for the android to be repaired you’re going to regret this!” Dean shouts back. Dodging when the man swings at him with his other hand. “Look whatever your android did it’s not worth it!” Dean yells. Eventually, Dean overpowers the man enough that he yields and Dean lets go. The android Dean helped protect gives Dean shy look of thank you and wipes the blue blood off his face, if the android been human Dean wouldn’t pin him for any older than 13 years old. If the kid were human Dean would already be on the phone with CPS. Because the kid is not human Dean is left with no choice you let the android walk off with his Master. Satisfied with his intervention Dean walks back to Cas and their cart. 

 

Cas seems startled and shocked by what he's just sawing but doesn’t say anything. It’s not until they’re well away from the aisle with the incident that Cas speaks up. “Is that normal?” Cas asks sounding genuinely terrified. 

 

“Sadly it is. Don’t worry I don’t plan to ever treat you like that,” Dean reassures Cas, rubbing the android’s back. 

 

“Why?” Cas asks frowning. 

 

“Why I don’t want to treat you badly? Because I’m not a shitty person,” Dean says, he isn’t sure why Cas would ask that. 

 

“No. Why is it normal for androids to be hurt by their Masters?” Cas asks sounding confused. 

 

Dean never thought an android would actually question the violence against their kind. One of the merger arguments against android civil rights is that androids don’t have the ability to understand that they deserve civil rights. “That’s just the way the works Cas. I don’t like it either,” Deans his voice calm but his mind racing. 

 

Cas gives up asking more questions about his own kind. He pushes the cart quickly in one direction of the store. Dean has to jog after him. When Dean catches up with his android he sees Cas messing rack hanging boxes. He walks over and picks up one of the boxes Cas was looking. It’s a hot dog slicer shaped like a wiener dog. Dean smiles at Cas’ innocence. “Do you want me to buy this?” Dean questions softly. 

 

“Yes,” Cas answers placing now of the boxes into the shopping cart. “Thank you for the hot dog slicer,” Cas says looking at Dean curiously. 

 

“You’re welcome honey,” Dean says, kissing Cas after he speaks. “We’ll have to get a pack of hot dogs too,” Dean explains to the android. He can’t help but that he might go broke trying to spoil Cas. He guesses it’s worth it if he gets to basically have a live-in boyfriend without much work. They make their way make to the meat area grabbing the cheapest hot dogs. Dean catches Cas frowning at the package,”What’s wrong?” Dean questions leaning in close to Cas so what he says is only whispered.

 

Cas looks up at Dean his eyes shifting with worry. “These are so unhealthy,” Cas tells his Dean. 

 

Dean chuckles, “Yeah Cas they’re hot dogs. They aren’t meant to be healthy,” he says. Taking the package and places it in the cart. They make their way to the checkout line. Cas waves the at the android working the cash register but frowns when the cashier doesn't wave back. Dean does feel bad for Cas most androids aren’t allowed to interact with each other unless they share an owner, or have to interact with each other. Most people are uneased by the idea of androids being able to interact freely like androids would actually manage to uprise yeah right. They’d be gunned down in seconds if any of them tried. When Cas reaches for the bags Dean stops him. “I can handle them I’m not gonna make you struggle with them just because you’re my android,” Dean explains sternly. 

 

“I can deadlift up to 600 pounds,” Cas tells him bluntly. 

 

Dean would have never thought that looking at Cas. He shrugs letting Cas carry all the bags back to the Impala. Dean lets the android place everything in the truck before they both climb in the car. Cas stays quiet the ride home to much surprise to Dean. When they arrive at the apartment Dean helps Cas put away all of the groceries then he thinks of something. “Hey Cas, are you completely waterproof?” Dean questions wanting to settle his curiosity. Cas nods. “I want you to shower with me,” He says grinning that the android. The second Dean’s finished speaking Cas has completely stripped. Even peeling off blue lace panties, completely unashamed by his own nudity. Cas folds up his clothes and places them off the couch. Dean follows suit stripping down in the living room. He notices Cas glancing at his junk and grins, well at least the android is showing interest on his own. 

 

Upon entering the bathroom Dean is quick to start turning on the water suggesting the temperature to liking once he hops in Cas quickly follows. Cas spends most of his time just standing behind Dean looking confused and unsure. Dean gets tired of the android looking like a lost puppy. So he reaches back with a soap suds covered hand and begins stroking the android’s cock. Cas quickly goes from looking confused and being silent to a moaning mess on the verge of orgasm. Dean let’s go before the android can truly climax. Cas lets out a soft whimper. Dean thinks he may have found a new game, seeing how long he can edge Cas for. 

 

When Dean turns back around he catches Cas touching himself. Dean gently takes the hand androids hand stopping him. “No. That’s not your job that’s my job. No touching,” Dean instructs Cas calmly. The android pouts at his owner. “Hey it’s okay I’ll make you feel good I promise,” Dean tells Cas before kissing him. 

 

Cas catches Dean giving himself a few strokes and pouts further. “But you just did what you told me not,” He complains. 

 

Dean looks back at the Android and grins, “Do as I say not as I, I told you I’d take care of you. You need to trust me Cas. Do you trust me?” He questions Cas trying to lighten the android’s mood. 

 

“Of course I trust you,” Cas says glancing down. Only to glance back up a meet eyes with Dean. “I just don’t like that you stopped making me feel good,” Cas whines. 

 

Grinning again Dean reaches down and gives Cas one slow stroke. “Someone’s eager,” Dean says. Cas is so easily set off Dean realizes he’s going enjoy this a lot. With that thought, Dean shuts off the water in the shower. Scooping up Cas and carrying him to the bedroom. He lays Cas down on the bed. Enjoying the show of Cas laying naked before him. Dean sees a curious look on Cas’ face, he traces Cas’ line of vision and realizes Cas is staring at his cock. “Do you want to try touching me?” Dean questions Cas curious about the android’s reaction. 

 

“You said I’m not allowed to touch myself, but could I touch you?” Cas asks sounding unsure. 

 

“Yeah, you can. Go ahead enjoy yourself,” Dean tells android softly. Trying to hide how eager he is for this all too work out. 

 

Cas reaches out still looking very unsure and curious. He gives Dean a few strokes. Looking up at Dean while does this. “Am I doing this right?” Cas questions unsure. 

 

“Yeah, you are. Go get the lube for the nightstand that will make it easier,” Dean intrusts, resisting the urge to sigh in disappointment when Cas lets go of him. He sits down the bed and watches Cas cawl over shuffle things around in the drawer of the nightstand. Coming back with back with a small bottle of lube. 

 

“Is this what I need?” Cas asks still up unsure of himself. Dean nods and watches as Cas clumsy opens the bottle. Then he looks up to Dean for more information. 

 

“Put some on your fingers,” Dean clarifies for the android. 

 

Cas squirts some of the liquid out of the bottle staring at his fingers. “Is this good?” Cas asks tilting his head. Dean nods and Cas crawl over to dean. Wrapping his hands around Dean’s length. Watching in complete awe has Dean hardens under is grasp. Dean watches the curious android through his pleasure blurred vision. After sometime Dean releases himself, cumming onto Cas’ face. Cas looks completely shocked the white substance sticking to the side of his face and hair. Cas takes some of the semen on to his fingers and sniffs at it. “This is semen,” Cas says voice filled with confusion. 

 

Dean can’t help but chuckle and nod. “Yeah, it is. You made me cum,” Dean tells the android sounding proud. The look of Cas’ covered in his seed gives him an idea. “Wait here,” Dean says leaving the room. Only to call back a few seconds later with his phone. He snaps of Cas’ sitting on his knees on the bed, half his face splattered with cum. 

 

“Did you just take a photo of me?” Cas asks sounding embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah, I did because I think you look cute like that,” Dean says smiling as the light come back to Cas eyes. Cas likes being called cute good to know. He sets his phone aside. “Lay down Honey I’m gonna return the favor,” Dean says gently. Cas lays back on the bed. Dean squirts lube out of to his fingers stroking Cas, watching the android become flustered and overwhelmed. It doesn’t take long for the android to become vocal. Dean is tempted to tease Cas a little more. Deciding against that Dean strokes Cas until he’s finished. Only going off the sounds Cas is making. Since any orgasms the android has will be dry. Cas relaxes completely engulfed in his afterglow as Dean snaps another photo of Cas. The android is too out of it care. Dean lays down next to Cas taking a well-earned post-sex cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. 

 

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke,” Cas pants looking over at Dean. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Dean asks really wondering. 

 

“Because it’s bad for you and I don’t like it,” Cas tells Dean sounding genuinely sad. 

 

Dean sits a little in bed. “Cas you don't need to worry about that and I really don’t like you telling me what to do,” He says his annoyance showing in his voice. Cas just frowns but stays quiet after that. Once Dean’s finished smoking he gets out of bed. Slipping on shirt and pair of boxers. Cas copies Dean by sliding on a pair on his panties he pulls the top of their dresser, the pink ones this time. “Come let’s get you cleaned up so we can have dinner,” Dean suggests being calm and soft with his voice. Cas follows him to the bathroom. Dean takes his time cleaning his cum off of Cas’ face and hair. “I feel kind of bad that I dirtied you right after you took a shower,” He says apologetically. 

 

“It’s fine. I made you feel and this made you happy. That’s my job,” Cas says cheerfully. 

 

After this, the pair goes the kitchen and Dean just sits and watches while Cas cooks for him. Hot dogs cut with a wiener dog, hotdog slicer adding to mac and cheese. Something Dean hasn’t had since his Mom was still alive. Cas watches Dean eat happily.

*Author's Note*

[In case you are wondering this is the hot dog slicer Cas got.](http://everythingfunny.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/hotdog.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas messes up and Dean learns something new.

It’s Monday that means Dean is back at work and Cas is back to being home alone. The apartment is small it doesn’t take all to tidy up Cas spends a lot of his time on the couch with the TV on once the cleaning is done. He can’t help but wish Dean would let him leave the house by himself. His life is more boring then Dean’s job. He keeps himself busy by texting Dean but Dean doesn’t always reply right away. Their conversation so far today looks like this. 

Dean: My little sister Charlie wants to meet you. 

Cas: I thought Sam was your only family?

Dean: Well Charlie’s not really my little sister. I just call her that. 

Cas: Oh. 

Dean: What are you wearing? ;)

Cas: The same underwear I had on when you left. I have no reason to change them ??? 

Dean: Oh yeah right. The lunch you packed looks awesome.

Cas: I’m happy you like it. :) <3

 

Dean hasn’t replied after that. Cas comes up with a plan if he leaves the apartment but makes it back before Dean comes home. He’ll never need to know Cas left. With that thought Cas gets up the couch, walking toward the bedroom getting dressed. Cas puts on his trenchcoat and grabs his cell phone and walking out of the apartment. Shutting the door behind. Cas wonders around for awhile taking the sites of the city. Eyeing items for shop windows. He walks in a clothing shop wanting to look around. Not having any clothes of his he wants to see ideas possible clothes Dean would like to see him in. “We don’t serve androids here, don’t come back without your Master!” an older woman behind the counter shouts at Cas. He promptly leaves the store without a word, starting to understand why Dean doesn’t want him to leave on his own. Cas finds himself at the mall he knows Dean works at. Knowing there’s very little chance they could run into each other with how big the mall is. Upon entering the mall Cas’ phone goes off. 

Dean: Could you send a cute photo of yourself? Charlie is asking. 

Cas panics, he knows if he sends Dean photo, he’ll know Cas isn’t at home. He’ll see the mall in the background and Cas has a shirt on. If he doesn’t send a photo Dean will be worried, also he can’t lie to Dean. No, he has to lie to Dean he thinks. 

Cas: I can’t send you a photo. The camera on my phone isn’t working.

Dean: How? It’s brand new. Are you sure you’re using it right?

Cas decides not to answer Dean. Muttering a small sorry under his breath. He puts his phone away and claims onto an escalator. Only to be grabbed the back of his coat roughly pulled from the escalator. “Who the hell do you are? Androids use the stairs. These escalators are for real people!” The man into of Cas shouts in his face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know. This is the first time I’ve left the house by myself,” Cas says in fear of the man. After what Cas saw in Walmart he doesn’t like the idea of a stranger being angry with him. “Please don’t hurt me. I can’t be blamed for making mistake,” Cas says calmly, hoping his calmness will keep the man calm enough that he’ll let Cas walk away. 

“Your Master needs to discipline you better! Maybe I should it for them!” The man yells and Cas flinches away closing his eyes and waiting for the hit to land. 

When the hit doesn’t come to Cas opens his eyes. He sees Dean holding the arm of the man that just tried to hit him. Dean looks completely pissed. Cas scans Dean, is heart rate is quick, his breath his fast and shallow, yeah Dean’s angry with him for sure. “I was bored at the apartment, I-” Cas begins trying to defend his attacks only to be interrupted by Dean. 

“Save it!” Dean shouts. He grips Cas’ hand strongly. Cas knows he could overpower Dean if he really wanted to. Doesn’t want to he doesn’t pull away or fight back. He knows Dean is angry because he cares about him. 

Dean stops this in front round counter. “Charlie meets my, Android,” Dean says still angry. “He’s in trouble because found wandering around the mall. Without my permission. Can you keep can you eye on him, for the rest my shift?” Dean asks sounding bitter. 

“Oh yeah sure I can watch him,” Charlie says glancing at Cas, voice sounding a bit unsure. “I’m happy to meet him it just sucks It has been under such a shitty circumstance,” The redhead says sounding a bit sad. 

After that Dean lets go Cas. “Stay here. I don’t leave Charlie’s sight do you understand me,” Dean orders Cas. Cas just nods to ashamed to speak. Then Dean just walks away. leaving Cas to just stand in his self-loathing and let it simmer. 

“So what actually happened?” Charlie asks Cas sounding curious. 

Cas shrugs. “I got bored and left the home without permission. Got cocky thinking I could explore the mall without Dean finding me. I almost got slapped by a man for using a human-only thing I didn’t even know was human only. Oh and Dean is angry with me,” Cas bluntly, looking down at the floor when he’s finished speaking. 

“Hey, you have the right to be bored. It’s not your fault anti-android people are assholes,” Charlie says sounding sympathetic. Charlie offers Cas a stool to sit down and he sits. 

“Do you think Dean will be mad at me for a long time?” Cas asks, genuinely scared and sad. Feeling like he may have ruined things between them. 

“Nah. I’m sure you too will make up. Dean’s a bit of a grump but he can’t stay mad at you forever,” Charlie says sounding hopeful. 

“I really hope you’re right,” Cas says to her frowning. 

After a few hours, Dean comes back to get Cas he takes Cas by the hand leading him to the Impala. Opening the passengers do for him. Cas get into the car and Dean gets the driver’s seat. “Dean I’m sorry I disobeyed you,” Cas says apologetically. 

“We’ll talk about this when he gets home,” Dean says sternly white-knuckling the steering wheel and lighting up a cigarette. “You said wanted me to quit smoking then stress me out by pulling crap like this,” Dean says bitterly.

Cas wants to say sorry again but knows that will just make things worse. He sits silence feeling even more guilty now for what he’s done. He hates Dean being mad at him. He’s supposed to make Dean happy not angry. When the pair makes it to the apartment Dean puts the couch and Cas quickly sits down. “You disobeyed me and you lied to me. You told me your phone was broken just you wouldn’t get caught leaving the house without me. Do you know that if that man hit you, I couldn’t mess charges on him unless the damage you beyond repair? Anything less and the most I could do is try suing him the money needed to repair. Did you know that if he had decided to rape you there’s nothing I could? Sexual assault against androids isn’t a crime. Because androids aren’t people in the eyes of the law. You put yourself in danger like that because you were bored. What the hell you have to say for yourself. I’m sorry or I was bored isn’t going to cut it,” Dean rants his voice calm but terrifying all at the same time. 

“I didn’t know things were that bad,” Cas says looking at his shoes. 

“When I wanted you to trust me that that's just when it comes to sexual pleasure. I want you to trust me in every way. Because I always have your best interests in mind,” Dean says sounding sadder than angry now. 

“I have nothing to say for myself, other than I promise you I won’t do anything like again. I never met to hurt you to put myself in danger,” Cas says sounding sad, he feels a liquid running down his face Cas takes some of it on his fingers and he realizes he’s crying. He’s not crying blue blood he’s crying tears. Cas looks up to meet eyes with Dean. 

Dean stares at him all anger leaves his face. The angry being replaced with remorse, shock, and confusion. “You cry real tears,” Dean says in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns more things and so does Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I'm sorry.

Dean kneels down in front of Cas, sitting between Cas’ legs. He wipes the remaining tears from the android's eyes, staring at the tears on his fingers. Cas looks overwhelmed and confused. “This isn’t normal is it?” Cas questions sounding very confused. 

“No, it’s, not at all. What kind of sick fuck builds a custom Android and gives the ability to cry?” Dean asks rhetorically out loud. Cas looks even more confused now. Dean sighs. “Cas I didn’t buy you from a store and a second-hand android shop. I found you outside on the street. I could never afford an android with my income. The model number you gave me doesn’t exist,” Dean says nervously about the reaction he’s going to get. 

“Someone built me themselves then just throw me away?” Cas questions his filled with confusion and sadness. 

“Yes. But it’s okay because they didn’t deserve you. If that hadn’t done that I wouldn’t have you now.” Dean says this relaxes the android. “I wonder what else is unique about you?” Dean asks. 

Cas shrugs, “I have no idea. I didn’t even know I could cry real tears. Do accept my promise not to leave on my own again?” Cas asks sounding worried. 

“Yes, I believe you. I know you didn’t understand why until now. Would it make you feel better if I promise to take you out of the house more often?” Dean questions hoping they can put this incident behind them. 

“Yeah, it would help. It would also help if you actually texted me back,” Cas says pouting at Dean. 

Dean chuckles under his breath, “Was that what all of this about? Me ignoring your texts?” Dean asks. The android nods confirming Dean’s suspicions. He leans in and kisses the android who kisses him back. “I promise to text you more often when I’m at work. Now I won't get out of this stupid uniform,” He says standing up. Cas quietly follows him to the bedroom and the couple changes into more comfortable clothes. They end up on their bed rather than back in the living room. Cas flat on his back on the bed Dean’s hand in the panties, jerking him off. Cas is a withering mess underneath him. When the android finishes, Dean lays down beside him. “You’re adorable when you orgasm,” Dean says bluntly. Cas buries him in his pillow suddenly becoming shy at that comment. 

“Thank you,” The android says shyly, before sitting up. He reaches for the lube. 

Dean stops Cas taking his hand. Cas tilts in his in confusion, he messy sex hair falling to one side as his head moves. “I want you to try something else. I want you to use your mouth inside of your hand. You don’t need lube for that. Just suck on me,” Dean says calmly. 

“I can try that,” Cas says sounding cheerful. The android leans down taking Dean’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it. Dean quickly becomes frustrated he silently hopes Cas wasn’t built with a gag reflex. The next second Dean tightens his grip on to Cas’ hair face fucking the android, Cas seems unphased by this. Dean loves the feeling of the android's soft mouth and throat around his cock. Without really thinking Dean comes down Cas’ throat. Finally letting go of Cas’ head the android sits up his nose wrinkled in disgust. “Wait you could taste that? What did it taste like to you, just molecules?” Dean questions curiously. 

“No, but it doesn’t taste good either. I don’t know the words to describe it,” Cas says sounding confused.

“Cas can you eat food?” Dean asks. If Cas can taste he can probably eat food. The android shakes. “Well if you make dinner we could find out,” Dean suggests getting up from a bed and heading his balcony to smoke. Cas gets up to follow him. “You can’t go out here without clothes on. I don’t have to explain my kinks to my neighbors because they saw a male android in wearing nothing but woman’s underwear on my balcony,” Dean explains calmly. 

“I’ll go start dinner then,” Cas says with a small smile on his face. 

“You looking forward to trying the food for the first time?” Dean asks cheerfully. Cas nods his head before rushing to the kitchen. Dean can’t help but stare at the android’s ass as he goes. Before going out the balcony to smoke. When Dean comes back inside the sees Cas’ is making burgers. “Nice choice for your first meal,” he says coming up behind Cas and hugging him around the waist from behind. 

“Well, technically your fluids were my first meal ever. However I how much you like burgers so decided to try them,” Cas says happily.   
Dean chuckles into the back of Cas’ neck at that first comment. “Yeah, burgers are awesome. I’ll even split my pie with you,” Dean says, sounding relaxed. Dean lets go of the android pulling a beer from his fridge and sitting down at the kitchen table sipping his beer. Soon enough Cas comes over with a plate on burgers and to plates for them eat off of. Each of them starting with one burger. 

A few a bites in Cas’ is grinning. “I love these!” He exclaims with glee. 

“Oh, that’s great. So you really can eat,” Dean says smiles. Cas ends up eating even more of the burgers then Dean could ever imagine. Dean just ends up leaving the burgers to Cas after he has two, going for his pie instead. He does save Cas a small slice, he’s a man of his word, he’s going to still share with Cas. 

The android meanwhile has in inhaled the serving plate of burgers. “These make me very happy,” The android smiling. Dean leans over wipes android's face. 

“Yeah, I can see that Cas. Do still want your slice of pie after all of that?” Dean asks calmly. 

“Of course,” Cas says sounding determined. He polishes off his pie slice as well. Dean finishes the rest on his pie and kisses Cas. 

“Do you want to watch tv?” Dean asks and Cas nods. Dean sits down on the couch with his android and his second beer of the night. He lets Cas pick the shows until it’s time for Dr. Sexy to come on then Cas loses his remote privileges. 

“You have a crush on the main character,” Cas says bluntly. 

“What no. I just watch it for the plot,” Dean says defensively. 

“Your heart rate when he’s on the screen says overwise,” Cas says with a grin on his face. 

“Okay, maybe I do okay. So what,” Dean says shrugging. 

They cuddle on the couch watching tv until Dean gets tired. Then they both curl into bed cuddling each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas spends time with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat wave where I live finally broke so I had the energy to write something of decent length.

Dean sits in the metal chair on his balcony the sun is barely coming up. He moves his curtains back with a hand to see Cas curled up in the bed they share. Still sleeping of course, but he stills feels the need to check up on his. Sipping at his morning beer. He decides to try and call Sam, the early bird is probably coming back from his morning jog by now. He calls up his brother and Sam answers quickly. “Hey, Dean. what’s up? You’re not usually awake this early,” Sam greets him. 

“It’s easy to be up early if you don’t go to sleep,” Dean replies chuckling softly. 

“That’s not healthy Dean,” Sam says sounding annoyed. 

Dean sighs, “Look, Sammy, I’m not calling you to have you nag me. I wanted to know if you’d be okay with watching Cas for the day, Take him out spend the day with his stuff like that,” Dean explains annoyed. 

“Why does he need to be looked after?” Sam questions sounding confused.

“Because he gets bored when he’s left alone. I know you don’t have any classes today. Could you spend the day with him?” Dean asks and taking more gulps of his beer.

“You should keep him on standby until you get home then,” Sam suggests.

“No, I’m not an asshole. I’m not going to do that,” Dean tells his brother trying to stay calm. 

“Okay fine I can hang out with your robot if it makes you happy,” Sam says.

“Thank you are doing this. Oh, by the way, Cas can taste and he cries real tears,” Dean explains calmly but deep down he’s nervous for Sam to ask how he figured this out. 

“How’d you figure that out?” Sam questions. 

“I made him cry, he messed up and I got mad,” Dean explains nonchalantly.

“Oh well, I’m not surprised then. How you’d figure out he can taste?” Sam questions.

“I finally tried Cas out let’s put it that,” Dean says softly looking back at Cas on his bed.

Sam stumbles over his words, clearly unsure how to respond to that. “Well that’s good,” He finally replies, “I’ll be over later to pick Cas up,” Sam tells Dean.

The brothers say their goodbyes and Dean goes to wake Cas up. Climbing into the bed with him. Gently kissing the android on the mouth until he begins to stir. Dean knows Cas is completely awake when he starts kissing back. At some point, Dean does need to pull away, unlike Cas he actually needs air to live. He pulls away and smiles at Cas, Cas smiles back. “I know it’s really early but I couldn’t sleep,” Dean says softly.

Cas sits up and plugs his charger from his finger. “You should have woken me sooner. I could have helped get to sleep,” Cas tells him softly, reaching out to and cupping Dean’s face softly.

“I know but you look so cute when you’re asleep I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up,” Dean says leaning into the Android's touch. 

“My job is to make you happy. I can’t do my job if you don’t tell me you’re not doing well. Next time please wake me,” Cas tells him speaking sweetly. 

“I know that but watching you sleep makes me happy too. You know what else makes me happy?” Dean questions giving Cas cocky half-smile as he does so.

“What?” Cas asks tilting his head and sounding innocent. 

Dean answers Cas by pulling the androids panties down and burying his face in his crotch. Taking Cas’ cock in his mouth gently sucking and bobbing his head. He feels Cas move his hands into his hair gripping it loosely. Cas clearly doesn’t want to hurt his master a common reaction in android’s not programmed for being doms. Cas begins moaning with pleasure quickly. Dean grins around the cock in his mouth and lets out a low hum making Cas squirm in pleasure. That act goes on for some time until Cas has been thoroughly finished. Dean pulls his head up and making eye contact with the android. The blue eyes bright in the low light of the room. “Did you like that?” Dean asks grinning.

Cas nods weakly, “Yes I liked that very much. Does pleasuring me really make you happy?” Cas asks still sounding out of it from his orgasm. 

“Does pleasuring me make you happy?” Dean asks speaking softly and stroking Cas thighs as he speaks. Cas answers with a small nod. “Then your answer then,” Dean tells him bluntly.  
“I want to make you feel good too,” Cas says low and seductive. 

“I want to try something new with you again,” Dean explains calmly. “I want to put myself inside you,” Dean explains calmly. 

“You want to have sex with me?” Cas asks shyly. Dean nods but before he can make any moves there’s a loud knock at the apartment door. 

Dean sits up on the bed annoyed. “I didn’t think Sam would be here so soon. Just put some clothes on and come out to the living room,” Dean orders stern but soft before kissing Cas and leaving the room to go greet his brother. 

Letting Sam in and hugging him. “I didn’t think you’d be here so quickly,” Dean says annoyed. 

“Well I'm here so you have to deal with that,” Sam answers with just as sassy as his brother had been.

That’s when Cas comes out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. “I should make you two breakfast,” Cas offers softly. “Do you want bacon or have you had your fill of meat for the day,” Cas says with a cheeky grin to Dean. Taking the brothers back and making them both chuckles.

“I still want bacon. You can make some for yourself too,” Dean tells Cas calmly. 

The android shakes his head, “I like food but I don’t like what comes after,” Cas says sounding disturbed. 

“Yeah, I can understand that. Sometimes I hate taking shits too,” Dean says. Making his brother cringe.

“Okay, no more poop talk,” Sam orders. 

Cas makes bacon, eggs, and toast serving it a glass of orange juice to Sam and a Beer for Dean. Cas lets the brothers share the small kitchen table choosing to spend time out of the balcony instead. When Dean finishes his food he goes out to check on Cas. The android is staring up at the sky. “What do you think about when you look at the sky Cas? You do it a lot?” Dean asks softly. Dean stands next to Cas running his through the android’s hair. Cas leans into the gentle touches and relaxes under them.  
“I think about the vastness of the universe and all unknowns. All the questions that will never be answered. How wonderful it is that there will always be a mystery in the universe. Because the universe is ever charging. Stars are born and die the time. A cycle of life and death across the universe,” Cas says calmly. 

Dean isn’t sure what to say to that, he understands why many people have their androids intelligence lowered from their default now. Having a slave that’s smarter then it’s master must make many people uncomfortable. He also sees why so many androids get beat for being smart asses, not that he agrees with that. “I think you’re smarter than I could ever be and it’s kind of awesome,” Dean says softly. “You’re going to spend the day out with Sam today. So you can get out of the house and enjoy yourself, that way you don’t get stir crazy again from me being at work. I want you to obey him. The only exception is if he asks you to do something I wouldn’t want you to do,” Dean says sternly.

“I understand,” Cas says looking up at Dean. 

Dean smiles and kisses Cas’ forehead. “Go get your phone and put on your shoes,” Dean says.

Cas gets up collecting his phone and putting on his shoes. Taking it upon himself to take his trench coat without out Dean bringing that up. Giving Dean a hug before he follows Sam out the door. 

============================================================

Once out on the street, Cas isn’t sure what to say. Keeping his hands in the pockets of his trench coats. His head down, unsure of how to address Sam without Dean around to stand up for him. “Where are you taking me?” Cas asks meekly and unsure. 

“I was thinking we could go back to my apartment on campus for a while. Then I figured we could do some window shopping around the campus and having lunch out. That’s the only plan I have so far. Does that sound good?” Sam says turning back to look at Cas. 

“Yes Sir, that sounds fine,” Cas says keeping his voice and eyes low. He doesn’t want to upset Sam. He’s trying is best to play it safe. 

“Don’t call me Sir I don’t like that. It reminds me too much of my Dad,” Sam explains cringing at his thoughts. The pair makes to a bus stop and Cas goes to sit on the bench next to Sam. Sam stops him. “No androids stand,” Sam says bluntly. 

Cas stands next to the bench Sam is sitting on. “I guess that makes sense, we don’t tire of standing like humans do,” Cas says leaning over close to Sam when he speaks. 

“Yeah that’s why things are the way they are,” Sam says shrugging.

“I still think it would nice to be able to sit in on the bench,” Cas says shrugging. 

The two stay like this until the bus comes. Cas goes to follow Sam onto the front of the bus. Sam simply turns and points to the back door of the bus, the bright letters reading android compartment. Cas goes and gets on in the back of the bus. The area android area of the bus separated by a clear plexiglass keeping the humans and androids apart. Cas stands amongst other androids. He decides to try speaking with one nearest to him. “My Master’s brother is taking me out to spend the day with me,” he says trying to be cheerful. “Is your master with you or are you out by yourself? I’m not allowed to go out by myself,” Cas questions a bit hyper. The android Cas his speaking to turns to him looking confused about how to answer. “It’s alright I’m nice I promise,” Cas says with a warm smile. 

The android Cas is addressing answers him reluctantly, “I’m out with my master,” she says pointing to a man sitting on one the seats for humans. “Why aren’t you allowed to go out of your own? I always have to do the shopping for my master by myself. Does your have another android to do his shopping?” She questions speaking softly.

Cas points to Sam, “That’s my master’s brother he’s looking out for me. No, he doesn’t have another android we do our shopping together. My master doesn’t let me out by myself because he doesn’t think it’s safe,” Cas tells her. “Is your master kind to you? Mine is, I hope yours is too,” Cas asks unsure. 

“Yes, he’s kind to me. He never punishes me for his own enjoyment. Only if I’ve earned it,” She tells Cas speaking softly. 

The two androids spend the rest of their time of the bus chatting and even laughing softly about stories about their masters. Keeping quiet not wanting to draw attention from anyone else. Sam and the woman android’s master happen to get off at the same stop. The androids follow their humans out of the bus. The second the four are out the bus. The android Cas had been bonding with is slapped in the face. A ring on her master’s finger causing a cut on her cheek. The android cupping her cheek, pain showing across her face. “How dare you chat and gossip about me. Did you think I wouldn't notice?” Her master snaps loudly at her. “You there. It was your android that led mine astray. What are you going to do about it?” The man snaps and Sam. 

Cas is filled with fear, staring at Sam silently begging not be struck. He never wanted any of this to happen he only to talk with someone of his own kind. Not cause any trouble. Sam raises his hand to ready to hit Cas but he lowers it instead. “It’s not mine, it belongs to my brother. I’ll let him know and make he punishes his android,” Sam says before taking Cas’ hand and leading him away from the man and his android. 

Once they are far away from the others Sam let’s go of Cas’ hand. “She told me her master was kind to her. That wasn’t kind that was cruel,” Cas tells Sam calmly, and hopeful Sam will agree. 

“Androids aren’t supposed to speak to each other like that. Or at all unless necessary, it’s the way things are. I’m going to tell Dean about you causing trouble,” Sam says firmly.

Cas frowns, he doesn’t think things should be that way. They make it to Sam’s apartment. Sam sits down at his desk saying he wants to work on his college homework. Leaving Cas to fend for himself for a while. Cas decides to text Dean and gets he on his side before Sam can tell on him. 

Cas: I was bad and I’m sorry. Please don’t be angry at me. I didn’t know what I was doing was wrong.

Dean: Oh honey what happened? 

Cas: I spent the bus ride talking with another android. Her master got angry and hit her because of us talking too much. Sam almost hit me. Are you going to hit me when I got home?

Dean: I’m not going to hit you and Sam shouldn’t be threatening that. You said he took you on the bus. Where’d he take you? Somewhere fun?

Cas: We’re at his apartment. It’s not very fun. Sam is doing some writing and not really talking with me. He’s planning on going out with me alter so it’s okay.  
The next thing Cas knows is Sam’s phone is ringing. Sam answers it and Dean begins shouting on the other end. “Don’t you dare ever threaten Cas again!” Cas hears Dean shout. 

“He was causing trouble in public,” Sam says strained. 

“He was talking to someone of his own kind! Something he never gets to do!” Dean shouts back.

“You can’t let Cas cause scenes in public constantly!” Sam back before hanging up the phone his brother. The human turns to Cas and glaring at him. “Did you really have to get me in trouble with my brother?” Sam asks annoyed.

“You got me in trouble first,” Cas says calmly. The two sit in the silence for several minutes after this. “I’m sorry I got you in trouble with Dean. I did what I did because out of fear. I thought Dean was going hit me,” Cas says calmly.

“I’m not mad anymore. I’ve done some extreme things to avoid being hit by Dean. So I can understand the fear you felt. Our Dad wasn’t around that often so it was Dean that punished me a lot growing up,” Sam explains calmly.

Cas becomes nervous. “Dean said he wouldn’t hit me this time but did you think he’d ever hit me?” Cas questions.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Dean used to have a lot of anger problems when he was younger but he’s calmed down a lot,” Sam explains. “If he does I hope your pain sensors are on minimum because he hits hard,” Sam says. After seeing the fear on Cas’ face Sam pushes his laptop away. “Let’s go out,” Sam suggests getting up. 

Once the pair is outside they seem much more relaxed than they earlier. Sam takes Cas window to look around in a clothing shop. “I hope Dean will buy me clothes of my own. Well, other than lace underwear,” Cas says looking a rack of shirts. 

“I didn’t need to know that,” Sam says cringing. 

“Didn’t need to know what?” Cas questions tilting his head. 

“That my big brother has a panty kink,” Sam says in awkward disgust.

“Ah well I won’t mention it again,” Cas tells him.

After this, it’s off the nearest college cafe for Sam to have some lunch. “Can I get food too?” Cas questions pointing to a cake pop behind the counter. 

“Awe the little plastic bastard thinks he’s a person,” A man in front of Sam in line says aggressively. Making Cas frown. He shouldn’t make a scene about it. Androids aren’t supposed to be able to eat. Sam gives Cas a small smile, ordering his our green smoothie and sandwich, as well as the cake pop for Cas. 

They sit down at a table and Cas smiles at his cake pop. Pulling out his phone, “I want to show Dean what you got me,” Cas says cheerfully. 

“There I’ll help you,” Sam suggests, taking Cas’ phone and snapping a photo of Cas smiling and holding the cake pop. Handing Cas his phone back. Cas sends the photo to Dean happily. 

“Thank you for this cake pop and for the photo,” Cas says and a few seconds later the cake pop is gone. While Sam is busy eating Cas texts, Dean.

Dean: You look so cute. Do you like your cake pop?

Cas: Yeah it was good. It’s gone now but it was good. I don’t understand why it was called Red Velvet. I understand that it is red. However, I’m sure how cake can relate to a kind of fabric. 

Dean: Well it tasted good that’s the point

Cas: Should I not speak to people about my underwear?

Dean: What happened?

Cas: I told Sam the only clothes you’ve brought me in lace underwear. Sam didn’t like me telling him that. 

Dean: Yeah can you not tell the world what I’m into?

Cas: Okay I won’t mention my underwear anymore.

When Sam’s finished eating finished the two do some more exploring. Cas notices a shop with androids standing in the window with very little clothing on. He stares at them unsure what the purpose of the shop is. “This is a brothel,” Sam informs Cas upon seeing Cas’ confusion.

“Did Dean ever come here before he got me?” Cas asks concerned. 

“No, I don’t think so. The reason he wanted an android was as a replacement for a real human. Fucking a random android that has it’s memory wiped completely every day, he wouldn’t be able to feel like it’s a human,” Sam explains. 

“Do you think I was a brothel android?” Cas questions. “I have to memory of before Dean found me.

“Maybe,” Sam says shrugging. “I’ll look into it. Dean’s having me do research to see where you gave from,” Sam says leading Cas away from the brothel. 

After the pair wanders around more. Until Cas checks the time on his phone, “We should head back Dean’s apartment I want to do my chores and start dinner before he comes home,” Cas says to Sam. “You can hang out there until Dean comes home. I’ll make you both dinner,” Cas offers sweetly. 

“Yeah sure,” Sam says and they make their way back to the bus stop. Cas ends up in the in the Android Compartment again. He knows not to try and speak to anyone this time. 

When they get back the apartment Sam uses his spear key to get in. Cas gets Sam a beer from the fridge and leaves Sam the living to watch tv. Taking off his coat, before going to the bathroom, rolling up his jeans to clean out the bathtub. After some time of cleaning the bathroom, Cas hears a commotion in the living room. The voices of men he doesn’t recognize. Cas leaves the bathroom going out into the hall. Seeing two men waving guns around and ordering Sam. Feeling the overwhelming urge to stop the men and protect Sam, Cas walks out into the living room. “You said you were alone!” One of the men shouts. 

“He’s just an android,” Sam says trying to stay calm. Staring at Cas shaking his head trying to tell Cas not to do anything.

“Armed robbery is a serious crime,” Cas says trying to speak softly and calmly. Trying to keep the men calm. 

“Shut up you plastic bitch!” One of the shouts before shooting Cas in the chest.

Instead of the bullet ripping Cas to shreds and making him spill blue blood everywhere, it does nothing. Cas is completely bulletproof. The android looks down at the bullet sitting in his chest and something comes over him. Cas blacks out and when he regains control of his mind both the men are on the floor. Still breathing but not conscious. “What the hell Cas. You just harmed humans. The cops going to have you destroyed,” Sam says frantically. 

“I didn’t mean to. Please don’t turn me in,” Cas begs.

Sam sighs. “Cas you just saved my life. I’m not going to turn you over to be killed. I’ll think of something,” Sam says trying to calm Cas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's finds out his apartment was broken into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I really wanted to get this chapter out.

Dean stood next to Bobby outside of the mall food court showing off the photo of Cas with cake pop he was sent. Bobby just shrugs at it, “It’s not something I’d be interested in but he seems like a nice kid. A plastic and metal kid but still,” Bobby says. 

“Yeah he’s amazing,” Dean says still in awe of how lucky he was to find Cas. It’s then that those police officers come up to them, at first from a distance Dean assumes they’re just co-workers of his it’s only up close that he sees they are legit cops.

“Are you Dean Winchester?” One of the cops questions. Dean nods, fearfully he really wishes he were someone else right now. Anyone else the sinking feeling in stomach getting worse. “There was a break in at your apartment,” One of the officers says. That makes Dean’s anxiety and fear go through the roof. “No one was harmed your brother subdued the intruders,” The cop continues saying. 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief before being filled with fear again Cas doesn’t count as a person. At least not to anyone but him. “Cas was he-My android was it damaged?” Dean asks correcting himself mid-sentence. 

“No it’s fine don’t worry no repair bills for that but if you could follow us back to your apartment so we could file our report that would be great,” The cop tells Dean. Who simply nods. Sam and Cas are probably going crazy with fear after surviving something like that. Dean looks back at Bobby for confirmation he can leave. When Bobby nods Dean just runs to his Impala following behind the police car. 

When Dean pulls up to his building he gets out of his car running up the stairs and into his apartment. When he gets inside he sees Sam sitting on the couch completely stressed and biting his fingernails. Cas sitting curled up on the end of the couch hugging his knees to his chest and wrapped in his trenchcoat. “I heard what happened. I’m so happy both of you are okay,” Dean says speaking softly, trying to keep the two on couch calm. Sam and Cas both snap their head back too look at Dean. He goes around sit between them. Pulling Cas into his side, the android relaxes into Dean’s side. “You did great disarming those guys Sammy,” Dean says patting his brother’s back. 

Sam just shakes his head. “It really wasn’t me it w-” Sam begins to say before cutting himself he hears the doorknob the apartment turn. Dean looks at his brother with confusion but lets it go. Dean and Sam are questioned by cops so they can get all the details for their reports. Of course Cas isn’t asked anything, nothing he could say would be able to be used in court. He’s not a person not legally. Cas stays quiet the whole time something worrying to Dean. What has Cas so lost in himself? At the end of it, all Dean agrees to press charges. 

The cops get up to leave and Dean says goodbye them and locks his door. Then he goes back to the living room and stands in front of the couch. “Okay what really happened during the break in?” Dean asks. 

Cas gives Sam a pleading look and Sam returns it. “We have to be honest with Dean. He’s my big brother and your master. We can’t lie to his face,” Sam says to Cas resting a reassuring hand on Cas’ leg. The android frowns but nods. Sam sighs before turning to Dean. Who is filled the same knot of stress he had the mall parking lot waiting to hear what his brother has to tell him. “I wasn’t me that knocked those guys out it was Cas,” Sam says sounding nervous. Dean wants to be angry, he wants to be completely pissed off at Cas but he can’t bring himself to be. 

Dean takes a deep breath to collect himself before responding. “You broke the first law of robotics and the third too,” Dean says flabbergasted. 

“I broke the second law of robotics as well. Sam told me not to fight back and then I did,” Cas says weakly true fear in his voice. 

“You broke all three laws of robotics. That’s just great,” Dean says sarcastically. “You’re not even supposed to be able to break one of those rules Cas and you managed to break all three. How the hell am I supposed to hide that?” Dean questions. 

“You don’t have to I already cover for Cas,” Sam says. 

“Fine, I’ll accept that. No more attacking people do you understand?” Dean questions Cas. Cas just nods. 

“Dean he saved my life. You can’t be mad at him,” Sam argues.

“You would have handled them,” Dean tells him, brother, dismissively.

“No, I wouldn’t have one of them had a gun to my head. They were to go shoot me dead. Cas saved me. He got shot saving me Sam says pulling on Cas’ trenchcoat and exposing the gunshot wound. “I spent half the day being a dick to him and he was ready to die to save me, You can’t be angry with him,” Sam pleads with his brother. 

Dean stares at the gunshot hole in shock, walking over the couch and kneeling down in front of Cas. Tracing his fingers over the wound. “Cas you must be some kind of super robot,” Dean says, kissing Cas after he says this. The android kisses him back. 

When they pull apart Cas asks, “You’re not mad at me?” 

“No Honey I’m not mad at you. You risked your life you save my baby brother I can’t be mad at you. I still want to know why you’re able to break the fundamental laws robotics though,” Dean explains. 

“I wish I could help you and Sam figure out where I came,” Cas tells Dean. 

“Well, I think you have been a brothel android is out. Those aren’t built to defend themselves at all,” Sam explains trying to lighten the mood. 

“I actually happier knowing that I wasn’t brothel android and still not knowing where I came from then having been brothel android and knowing where I cam from. I don’t ever want to think about being or having been with anyone sexually other than Dean,” Cas says calmly and holding Dean’s hand. Making Dean feel a bit uncomfortable talking about this in front of Sam. By the look on Sam’s face, Dean thinks he feels the same. 

“Okay seriously please don’t talk about how much you like fucking my brother in front of me,” Sam says to Cas sternly. 

“Oh, you think I let him do the fucking? Did you ever stop to think it might be the over way around?” Dean questions with a grin making Sam even more uncomfortable. 

“I really want a glass of whiskey now,” Sam admits running his hands down his face. Clearly looking for a way out of this talk. 

“Good idea I think we both could use the unwind after today. Especially for you almost being shot,” Dean says getting up from his spot in front of Cas to go get the whiskey before he can Cas gets up and goes to the kitchen for him. Making Dean smile before sitting next to Sam. “Hey, are you going to be okay?” Dean his brother. 

Sam shakes his head, “No but I’m gonna try to be. Having a near death experience isn’t something anyone should take lightly. I’ll do my best to not lose it like Dad. What are we gonna do if the people that broke in say Cas attacked them?” Sam asks his big brother.   
“They’re criminals no one’s going to take them seriously,” Dean explains. When Dean looks up he sees Cas standing in front of the couch holding a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. Setting them down on the coffee table and looking at Dean. “Thank you for that,” Dean says opening up the bottle and pouring glasses for himself and Sam. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to get clean up the house before you got home. Do you want me to start dinner?” Cas says. 

Taking Cas hand into his Dean says, “Don’t worry about it saved Sam. Trust me that’s more important than vacuuming the apartment, go ahead cook food”. Cas smiles down Dean before going to start his cooking. Dean puts his feet up on his coffee table taking a sip of whiskey. 

Sam looks at him before taking a sip of his as well, “We really need to figure where Cas came from. You seem so happy with him and I don’t anything come in the way of that,” Sam tells his brother. 

Dean just sighs, “Yeah I know. I was thinking the same thing too,” he says. “We have no idea what he was built for. The fact he doesn’t follow any laws of robotics is really scary. I’m happy he saved your life. I’m just scared of what he’s capable of. He’s such a sweetheart I can’t imagine him knocking anyone out like that,” Dean says speaking soft enough for Cas not to be able to hear from the kitchen. 

“He doesn’t even remember doing it. He blacked out completely before he did it. I don’t even think he had a choice in the matter,” Sam explains speaking just as softly. 

Dean’s eyes widen even more shocked. “That really shouldn’t be possible,” Dean says taking another sip from his glass. 

“It’s okay I’m going work harder at finding out where Cas came from, and I don’t think Cas could ever hurt you even if he did blackout he loves you too much,” Sam says sipping at his whiskey. 

“Yeah you’re right,” Dean says feeling a bit reassured that. Dean is still completely shocked by the events of the day. Cas really is unique and that might not be as good as he thought before. If Cas is completely unpredictable, Dean can’t stop him from hurting someone else. That’s terrifying, but then again Sam’s right Cas does love them a lot. He’d listen to him if he told him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that doesn't know these are the laws of robotics referenced in the chapter:  
> Isaac Asimov's "Three Laws of Robotics"
> 
> 1.A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.
> 
> 2.A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.
> 
> 3.A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butt sex you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm recovering from an injury to my ankle because I am a clumsy Fawn, Bread, Human hybrid being and I fell down the stairs. I hope this chapter is still good. I'm gonna go lay and rest my ankle now. :)

                                      

 

Cas is jolted out of his charging cycle his eyes snapping open in response to his pain censors activating. Feeling panic rush through him, he’s only calmed when he sees no one else in the room beside Dean. “What were you doing to me?” Cas questions. 

 

“This,” Dean says holding up a bullet. “I pulled it out of your chest so the hole would close. I wanted you to stay asleep for it,” He explains. 

 

“My pain censors woke me up. A threat to my body will too that” Cas explains trying not to think about this pain. 

 

“Yeah you kept losing your skin overlay while I was doing it,” Dean says sounding apologetic. 

 

“I was going into shock from the stress on my body,” Cas says frowning. He really doesn’t want to think about this any longer. 

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to do that. I just wanted to get the bullet out of you,” Dean says apologetically. 

 

“It’s alright,” Castiel says. Then he sits up and kisses Dean, an easy way to move on from things he doesn’t like is too distract Dean. He Feels the human grin into their kiss, his plan has worked.  Dean pushes Cas back onto the bed grinning down at him. Cas uses this pause to unplug his own charger. 

 

“Remember how yesterday I said wanted to have sex with you but I didn’t get the chance too?” Dean questions seductively. 

 

Cas simply nods having some idea of how his morning with Dean is going to go. This thought is confirmed when Dean reaches for the lubricant from the bedside table.  Swiftly and roughly pulling down Cas’ lace panties and tossing them across the room, removing his own boxers after this. Cas watches curiously for what his green-eyed human will do next. Dean spends the next few moments switching back and forth between stroking himself to full hardness and working Cas’ entrance open the same hand. Once Dean is satisfied with the state of both these things he tosses Cas’ legs over his shoulders. Giving himself a very easy angle to their impending sex.   

 

They become one in a single quick thrust forward.  Causing Cas to grasp the new sensation overwhelming him. After this Dean stills earning a head tilt in confusion from the android. “I wasn’t sure if you needed time to adjust,” Dean says sounding a bit sheepish.  

 

“I’ll be okay,” Cas reassures him calmly but still shy. 

 

This is all Dean needs to have the confidence to continue. Rolling his hips and thrusting back into Cas repeatedly. The android becomes aroused from Dean hitting his prostate with every thrust. Cas feels the overwhelming urge to stroke himself. Reaching down a taking ahold his hard cock that’s resting tight against his stomach. Only to have his hand slapped away by the human above him. Frowning and pouting up at Dean.  “I already told you that you’re not allowed to do that. I want you to get off from me milking you,” Dean says sternly. Before Cas can protest Dean thrust forward again causing Cas to throw his head and become and moaning mess, unable to protest. This on far sometimes until Dean releases himself inside of Cas and Cas is left a quivering mess on the bed. Dean pulls out of Cas’ and the android is still panting in his afterglow when Dean lays down on the bed and pulls Cas close to him. The human lights a cigarette and Cas relaxes into his chest. 

 

“I got the day off. Because apparently having my home broken into means I need to take some time off in order to recover,” Dean says his voice rough and deep from sex and smoking.  

 

Cas sighs deeply as his body slowly coming back to reality. “I won’t complain about getting to spend the day with you. I hope can aid your recovery. Sex releases endorphins in the human brain. This should make you feel better faster,” Cas says quite bluntly. 

 

“I’m glad you want to help me but I’m sure I’m completely fine,” Dean mutters taking a long drag from his cigarette and running his through Cas’ hair. The android leans into the gentle touch finding comfort in it. When Dean’s stomach growls Cas takes this as his cue that he should go make some food. He sits up only to have Dean pull him back down onto his chest and hug him. “I’m not done cuddling you yet,” Dean says softly before continuing to smoke. 

 

“Alright, Dean. I like it when you hold me,” Cas says looking up at Dean.

 

“Oh yeah?” Dean questions. 

 

“Yes, I also like it when you touch my hair. I like it when you touch other parts of my body too but you touching my hair feels really nice,” Cas says bluntly. It was a good choice to tell Dean this because of the human grins and begins carding his fingers through Cas’ hair again. Making Cas smile contently. 

 

Once Dean has finished his cigarette he sighs. “I guess we can’t lay in bed all day no matter how much I want to,” Dean says sounding disappointed. 

 

Cas frowns he doesn’t like Dean being unhappy, his job is to keep Dean happy. “I’ll bring you breakfast in bed. That way you can lay down longer. You work so hard all the time. Let me treat you,” He suggests hoping Dean will agree with him. 

 

“If you don’t mind that would be really nice,” Dean says calmly before kissing Cas on the mouth. The android leans into the kiss before sitting up and climbing out of the bed. He looks around the room for his underwear, but unable to locate where Dean tossed them he gives up. Heading for the kitchen naked.

 

The android cooks fluffy chocolate chip filled pancakes. With a pile of crispy bacon stealing and a piece from the pile and munching on it as he continues to cook. What Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him and Dean doesn’t have to know Cas has stolen some of his bacon. He finishes off the meal with two over easy eggs and a glass of orange juice. He dumps syrup on the plate knowing Dean likes syrup on both his pancakes and his bacon. Taking the plate and glass of juice up with a fork and a butter knife, heading back to the bedroom. “Here you go,” Cas says calmly showing Dean the plate. 

 

“Perfect,” Dean says with a big smile. Making Cas feel very happy. He passes over the plate and the juice curling up on the bed next Dean while he eats. “You are amazing. The recipes you have in that hard drive are so perfect,” Dean says with a mouth full of pancake. 

 

“Actually I wrote this recipe myself. I took tips and tricks from many different sources and used the combination I calculated to find out what you would like best,” Cas explains. 

 

Dean is left with his jaw dropped. “So you can actually create? You can be creative? You do not just copy and pasting something you found online?” Dean asks sounding curious. Cas nods. “So you could make your own pie recipe?” Dean questions. Again Cas nods. “You’re making me a pie later. We can go out and buy whatever you need to make it,” Dean demands. 

 

“Okay, Dean. I think I’d really like that. I know how much you love pie,” Cas says with a smile. Watching in awe as his dearest human eats the food he’s made for him. Once Dean is finished eating Cas removes the plate and the empty glass of juice. Returning to the bedroom afterward. Cas barely makes it over to the bed before Dean has pulled him down onto bed holding him close again. Cas lets out a sigh of relief at being held by Dean. This has to be one of Cas’ favorite things. 

 

The pair lays like this for some time then Dean gently moves Cas away from him. Kissing the android before, announcing, “I need to go piss. Stay here for a minute Honey”. The android waits patiently for Dean’s return. When the human does return doesn’t come over to the bed he walks over the closet. Earning confusion from Cas. “Let’s get dressed so we can head to Walmart,” Dean says calmly. Cas pulls himself from the bed to get dressed. Being passed the lost panties by Dean, he wonders where Dean found them. He decides it doesn’t matter. He finds a black hoodie in the closet and pairs it with usual his dark jeans. Dean dresses in a flannel with jeans. They both stop to pull on socks before heading for the door. They both pull on their shoes and head for Dean’s precious car.  

 

Once in the car Dean starts smoking again Cas frowns but doesn’t want to say anything about it. The car radio is turned up the classic rock music his human usually likes.  After a few minutes of silence Cas decides to speak, “What kind of pie do want me to make?” he questions. 

 

“Cherry pie you know to celebrate,” Dean answers with a cocky grin on his face. 

  
  


Cas squints his eyes trying to process that statement. “I thought cake was used celebrate? Am I missing a cultural update?” Cas questions in his confusion. 

 

“You don’t get it to do you?” Dean asks sounding disappointed. Cas shakes his head. “Nevermind then. Cherry pie would still be nice for the second time today,” Dean says taking a drag from his cigarette still having a large grin on his face. The last part of that statement confuses Cas even more. Dean hasn’t had a pie today. Oh well if cherry pie will make Dean happy that’s what he’ll make. Upon pulling into the parking lot Cas gets out of the car going over to the carts. “What do you need for your pie?” Dean asks grabbing his arm around Cas’ waist and walking alongside the cart as Cas pushes it. 

 

“Frozen cherries, a lemon, cornstarch, salt, sugar, cherry juice, warm water, vanilla extract, almond extract, butter, flour, and heavy cream,” Cas rattles off his mind on autopilot. 

 

“What’s the heavy cream for?” Dean questions.

 

“To make whipping cream from scratch to go on the pie,” Cas answers Dean, pushing the cart inside the store. 

 

“That sounds amazing,” Dean says sounding quite happy. Cas smiles to himself he likes Dean being happy. On the way to the frozen food aisle, the android’s attention is grabbed by pair socks covered in honey bees. Dean always calls him honey. Cas can’t help but want the socks because of that.  Dean stops falling Cas’ line of sight to the socks. “Do you want these?” Dean asks with a small smile. 

 

“Yes please,” Cas says a bit shyly. He’s not used to asking Dean for things. Dean simply drops the socks in the cart. "Thank you," Cas says beginning to push the cart again. 

"You really shouldn't spoil them. It makes these things so entitled," A sore faced woman says walking up Dean and Cas. 

Cas frowns looking past the woman. Feeling sad for her android, a slender female android with red hair. Sending her a longing look. He wishes he could help. Help everyone else like him but that's not how the world works. Cas realizes he must be zoned out because Dean and the other android's master must have finished having an argument. She's storming offer pulling her android with her. "Yeah, you keep walking bitch!" Dean shouts at the back of the woman's head. "Come on Cas," Dean says with a much more soft tone putting his arm around Cas' waist. The android can't help but wonder what he missed. He doesn't though just wanting to move on from this.

 

"I'm sorry caused so much trouble by wanting honey bee socks," Cas says sheepishly. 

 

“No Cas don’t be sorry. Humans being assholes isn’t your fault,” Dean says kissing Cas once he’s finished speaking. 

Once all the shopping is Done Cas loads the bags into the trunk of the Impala. Before the climbing into the passenger seat. Once back the apartment and once the food has been unloaded Cas finds himself in the bedroom hugging the socks to his chest. Anything Dean gives him is completely precious to him. He puts the socks away laying them down in the draw filled with Dean’s socks smiling down at them as he shuts the drawer. Cas undresses down to his panties tossing his clothes back into the closet. Walking back the kitchen the main area of the apartment. Finding Dean on the couch with a beer in his hand. “Should I start on the pie?” He asks cheerfully. Dean nods. Cas heads to the kitchen and begins working on his pie. After the cherry pie is in the oven Cas joins Dean on the couch. Curiously looking at what Dean is watching. “What tv show is this?” Cas asks nuzzling into Dean’s side. 

 

“Game of Thrones. Charlie and Sam have been nagging at me to watch it for a while I finally decided to start it. It’s really good, the chick with the dragons is super hot,” Dean says taking a swig of his beer.  Cas quietly looks the show up in his database.

 

“This show looks interesting I think I like it,” Cas says softly. After some time of watching the show, Cas finds his lace underwear becoming tighter. He tries to change the way he’s sitting hopes that will make it stop. It soon becomes very clear that there's only one thing that’s going to fix this. The one thing Dean has made it clear that he’s not allowed to do. The only option is to ask this human for help. “Dean the nudity on this show is making me aroused,” He says nervously. 

 

Dean pauses his show and looks over at Cas and glances down at lace panties. The human grins, “Well if I knew this show would have this effect on people I’d would have started watching it a lot sooner. I’ll help you, Honey, it’s okay,” he says sounding relaxed and cheerful. 

 

Cas watches in awe as Dean pulls down the panties unleashing the erect synthetic cock from the only holding in back. The human leans down taking the hard cock into his mouth. After this moment Cas throws his back losing focus on his surroundings. His hands find their way into Dean’s and his fingers gently cling to the hair. Never wanting to harm Dean in any way is always at the forefront of his mind, even when his focus is completely gone. After several minutes of this Cas feels the release he was looking for a Dean brings his head back up. Meeting eyes with Cas again. My wonderful human the android thinks to himself. The human leans over and kisses Cas before when he pulls away he smiles down at Cas. “Feel better?” Dean asks softly. Cas nods, he feels too good to bother speaking. Dean pulls out his cell phone taking a photo of Cas. This act makes Cas smile, Dean must think he looks cute. “Do you think you could return the favor? Doing that kind of turned me on,” Dean admits with a smile. 

 

“Of course,” Cas says climbing off the couch and kneeling in front of Dean. Nuzzled between the human’s legs Cas looks up at Dean before unzipping his jeans and taking what lays inside into mouth. Dean only lets him do his own thing for less a minute before tightening his grip on Cas’ hair thrusting into the android’s mouth. This goes on for a while before Dean pulls himself free and then there’s semen in Cas hair again. Cas wasn’t expecting that somehow. 

“You look so shocked. You said didn’t like the way it tastes so I wasn’t really left with any other opinions,” Dean says before shrugging.

 

“It’s alright Dean,” Cas says calmly. 

  
  


After this Dean takes Cas into the bathroom cleaning the semen out of his hair. Upon exiting the bathroom the pair finds the oven beeping letting them know the pie is done. Cas happily puts on oven mitts and removes the pie from the oven, setting it on a rack to cool. “Holy shit that looks amazing!” Dean exclaims looking down at the pie. Cas finds himself smiling pridefully. Dean wraps his arm around Cas waist kissing the top of Cas’ head “I wish every day could be this amazing,” Dean says. 

 

“Then days like today wouldn’t be special anymore,” Cas says smiling up at Dean. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Porn! But with a plot this time. Sammy has info about Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone. I won't make any promises but I want to try to update once a week.

Dean let go of his loose grip around Cas’ shoulders. “Well while we wait for the pie to cool why don’t you go get your chores done,” Dean suggests.

Cas nods, “What will you do?” he questions.

“I’m gonna have a smoke and watch some tv,” Dean tells Cas’ shrugging. He kisses Cas before he leaves the balcony. When he lights up soon after he hears Cas pull the mop from the hall closet and begin his work for the day. He listens closer and here’s the android whistling. He’s literally whistling while he works. This makes Dean smile to himself as he smokes.   
==================================================================

When the pie has cooled Cas sets in on the table cutting a slice for himself and sliding the pie dish over to Dean. “You know me so well Honey,” Dean tells Cas just before digging into his pie. Cas smiles and sits down neatly eating his own slice. Compared to Cas, Dean is very messy eater. At some point, once Cas has finished his slice and Dean still more in his tin. Dean stops eating he puts his fork down. Cas tilts his head in confusion. “Cas do you have the term rimming in saved in your data?” Dean talks hopeful. Cas’ eyes squink like they always do when he’s pulling up information. 

“You want to me to-” Cas pauses lifting his hands up to make air quotes, “”Eat your ass?”” He questions in confusion. 

“More like I want to eat your ass,” Dean confirms with a smile. 

“Okay that sounds fun,” Cas says cheerful and eager, getting up from his seat and walking over to Dean. Dean grins has Cas pulls down his laced underwear and Dean moves the pie tin out of the way for Cas to bend over the kitchen table. 

“Hold your ass apart like this,” Dean explains as he gently pulls Cas’ ass cheeks to either side revealing the Android's soft pink hole. Cas does has he had been told reaching back with both his hands and holding his cheeks in place. Dean uses his hand to scoop up some the cherry filling from the pie onto his fingers and smearing it around the pluckered pink bud. Cas jumps a little startled by the feeling. “It’s okay Honey I’m adding a bit of extra flavor,” Dean states. Cas relaxes again after this, the android's leg shaking impatiently. Sweet and eager, Dean will never tire of this. 

Dean digs in after this working his tongue around Cas’. Enjoying the feeling and taste. Sweet cherry bliss. It’s when he begins working his tongue inside that he gets reactions from Cas. He begins moaning and fidgeting under Dean’s strong licks. All of this begins making Dean hard in his pants. He pulls his face away from Cas, hearing a confused and annoyed whine from the poor Android. He’s sure if Cas’ face wasn’t turned away from him he’d see that cute little pout across Cas’ face. He unzips his pants and that’s the pouting stops and Cas relaxes again. “You’re already all lubed up with pie so why not?” Dean states, not really expecting an answer. Cas lets go of his own cheeks gripping the table instead. That’s when Dean gives himself a few strokes with his pie covered hand. 

He lines up and thrusts into Cas. Giving the idea of Cas needing to relax no mind. Cas didn’t need that the first time he didn’t need it now. So instead begins trusting full force with no care. Cas a moaning mess beneath him. 

Dean gets bored with slamming into Cas doggy style. He wants to see Cas’ face and aire him moan into his ears. He pulls out and lifts Cas completely onto the table. Flat his back legs up. Knocking the place settings off the table when he does this. Dean even hears Cas’ plate fall to the floor and break. He doesn’t care right now he only just wants Cas. Dean again begins slamming into Cas. The Android throws his arms around Dean tightly. Cas’ face much closer to Dean, like he had hoped, making Dean realize Cas isn’t just maoning he’s moaning Dean’s name over and over. 

This only fuels Dean evenmore. “Louder,” he huffs picking up his more pace. Cas complies yelling Dean’s name. Every person in the complex must know Dean’s letting laid. Noise complaints be damned, he wants everyone to hear. 

All of this is so much for Dean he ends cumming inside of Cas the Android's quivering orgasm coming soon after.

When the couple has finished their deeds the kitchen table is a mess again and both of them are covered in pie. “That was amazing,” Cas says as he sits up on the table. 

“Yeah and know we need to clean up,” Dean says a bit regretful. “It was so worth it,” He says with a sigh and a smile. 

“We should shower,” Cas suggests. 

“Oh you just want round two,” Dean says grinning.   
For the shower they both head after that. Washing each other off it isn’t long before the handjobs start. Dean stroking Cas. Cas stroking Dean. It’s only time Cas doesn’t seem to mind being cummed on, because everything just washes away.   
==================================================================

Once the shower and cleaning happens Dean decides he’s worked up an apointite again. He feels bad making Cas cook after the pie today. So the roadhouse is the best option. Clothes and shoes on and damp hair on their heads they hed out.

They get the same booth as last time. Cas seems happy he gets to stare at the TV while Dean eats again. Jo comes by to take Dean’s order. “My regular minus the pie, I already had a very nice pie today thanks to that one,” Dean says happily as he gestures to Cas. 

“Well I’m sure the pie here is better then some google recipe,” Jo says a bit defensively.

Dean shakes his head, “That’s the thing he didn’t pull the recipe from anywhere. He made this own. He’s actually creative,” He says in defensive of his andriod, much to Cas’ delight.

“Huh. We could use something like that. A cooking supercomputer. We’d pay you if you let us rent it. I’d have to ask my mom but I’m sure she’d say yes,” Jo says confidently. 

“Cas is not an it. Or a thing. He is a he. Also, you wouldn't be renting Cas. You’d be hiring him. Minimum wage, breaks, vacation time everything,” Dean states sternly. 

“I already have a job,” Cas pipes up with. Dean and Jo both turn to look at the Android. “My job is making Dean happy,” He continues, as if that should be clear to the others. 

“Yeah but Cas I’m at work all day. You getting part time job could be really nice for you. As long you keep up with your chores and you’re home when I get there I don’t mind,” Dean clearifies. 

Cas tilts his head and begins thinking hard. “Okay it would be nice to leave the house for a bit,” He agrees.

“It’s short enough walk here and I trust Ellen not to let anyone mess with you so yeah I can agree to that,” Dean says shrugging. 

“I’ll ask my mom when I go to get your drink,” Jo says with a smile leaving them alone. 

“What about my chores?” Cas questions. Dean shrugs.

“You can make time for them,” He says not really minding the idea of his house being a little less tidy if it means Cas gets to have a life. 

Jo returns with Dean’s drink. “Cas your interview tomorrow. You need to bring a written recipe for Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert and make it them in the kitchen,” Jo says as she sets down the glass of whiskey. 

“That’s sounds easy,” Cas says seeming unfazed, the TV more interesting than what’s being said to him.

When Dean’s burger arrives Cas begins eying it. Dean gets the hint. “A second burger for Cas please. Yes, he can taste,” Dean orders before Jo can walk away. Jo just nods confused at keeps walking. 

Soon she comes back with Cas’ burger and Android begins stuffing his face. “You are just perfect for me,” Dean says with a grin.

“Burgers are the best things I’ve ever tasted. No, they are only second to bacon,” Cas explains. 

“Yep you’re definitely mine,” Dean says. Then he leans in a kisses his Android. 

When Dean’s finished his burger and a few glasses of whiskey, and Cas had finished his food. They begin the walk back home. “Do you think I’ll really get treated like a human employee? Cas asks curiously. 

“Yes because if you’re not I’m making you quick and you’re taking your recipes with you when you go,” Dean says sternly. 

“Okay. But my checks would be in your name right? So they’d end up in your bank account,” Cas says a bit concerned.

“Don’t worry I’ll still let you decide what to do with your money. I won’t touch it unless it’s an emergency,” Dean states. 

“Thank you,” Cas says looking at Dean as he speaks. 

Dean shrugs, “I’m not the one that offered you a job Cas don’t thank me,” He says.

“But you did. They only wanted to pay a small renting fee before you stood up for me,” Cas states bluntly.

“I suppose you’re right,” Dean says patting his pockets. “Dammit I forgot my smokes at home,” he says annoyed by himself. 

Upon getting back to the apartment Dean is quick to find his pack and make his way out to the balcony. He was really jonesing. He sits down lighting up. He can hear Cas laughing at something on the TV. He really wonders what’s so funny. 

Just when Dean feels like today couldn’t get any better his phone rings. He looks down at his phone it’s Sammy calling. He answers it, “Getting my house broken into has be the best thing that could have happened. Cas and I have been having a great day. He made this pie and-” Dean begins telling Sam would his wonderful day only to be cut off by his brother. 

“Dean I found info on Cas. Someone on a reddit thread that posted about Cas got back to me they linked me shadey looking site and I downloaded a file, on a junker laptop I got from the parts shop at my school. Because I’m not fucking stupid,” Sam begins rambling. 

“Cut the tech talk I’ll come over and look at this video,” Dean says annoyed by his brother and smoking more. 

“The video was shady because it was on an Android Snuff page. I don’t think you want to see this,” Sam says wording heartbroken. 

Dean loses his grip on his cigarette, it drops and fizzes out on the cement of the balcony. The blood drains from his face. The idea of someone getting off on torturing an Android has always made Dean sick but the thought of Cas going through something like that is so much worse. His smart, sweet, plastic angel going through that is something completely different. “Sammy I still need to see it. If this video can help me piece together where he came from,” Dean says unsure if that’s how he really feels. “I’ll make up a reason to head over,” He says before hanging up on his brother. 

Dean heads inside, “So Sammy’s friend just called me. Sammy’s really drunk and needs someone to drive him home. There’s no place in anyone at the party cars for him,” Dean explains hoping Cas takes the lie.   
Cas looks confused, “Sam doesn’t seem like the party type,” he says.

Dean shrugs, “Well college changes people,” he states. 

Cas frowns, “Can I come with you?” he questions. Dean really wishes he didn’t have to leave Cas. “No. I have no idea what kind of people are at the party. It’s not safe for you,” Dean says hoping that excuse works. 

“Okay,” Cas says sounding disappointed. Dean walks over and kisses Cas goodbye. He’s so scared for what he’s going to be shown. He just wants to forget the call ever happened. Curl up with Cas on the couch and make out. Shove his hands in those panties and have a goodnight to match his amazing day off. Dean knows he can’t.

Dean leaves the apartment and goes for the Impala. Dreading what’s to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Sammy and finds out about Cas' past. But he finds leave him with more questions then answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a severe flu so that's why this took so long. Sorry, everyone. This chapter was important to me so I wanted to get it right.

The drive to Sammy’s is hell. Dean doesn't even turn his music on he can't even bare that. White knuckles and chain smoking. 

When the drive ends he slams the door to the Impala and stomps out the last cigarette in his pack out on the ground. He walks up to the building and pushes the buzzer for Sam's apartment. Stupid upper-class college bullshit he should be able to just walk in the building. Then again Sam does deserve better than his dead-end job big brother. Sam answers and let's Dean in quickly. 

In the elevator the same music track from the elevators at the mall he works at plays. Why has every elevator have to have the same terrible music? 

He gets off at Sammy's floor and makes his way to his brother's apartment. He knocks and Sam promptly opens the door. Dean hugs his brother, “okay let's get this over with, ” Dean states to his brother. “Have you watched it yet?” Dean questions. 

“No, it didn't feel right without you here for it, ” Sam answers.

“Okay that’s….it's good, ” Dean replies dryly stumbling over his words.

Sam nods and points his kitchen where the junker laptop is sitting. Dean sits down in front of it. Sam sits next to his brother. The younger brother reaches over and starts up the beaten up laptop. Next, the thing starts its a snail speed. The noises coming from the thing makes the elder of the brothers scared it will crash before the video can even start.

When the electronic dinosaur does finally start up. Sam reaches over and opens the video file. “Are you ready?” Sam asks.

“I just wanna get this over with,” Dean answers. 

There's a spinning white buffer circle on the laptop screen. Dean waits almost hoping the damn piece of junk will crash. 

The laptop doesn't crash, however. A video starts. Cas is sitting upright in what looks like a dentist chair. Naked aside from the trenchcoat Dean found him in. He doesn't look awake he looks powered off.

“K-A-Z-2-Y-5. Retraining session 35. K-A-Z-2-Y-5 Software was damaged during its last mission. The point of this session is to fix the errors in its code. K-A-Z-2-Y-5 wake up, ” A woman says sounding tired and done already.

Cas’ eyes and looks angry, are his LED turned off? His eyes aren't glowing. Dean didn't androids could do that. He tries to get but can't. Both in the footage and Dean watching figure out at the same time, Cas is strapped to the chair. “Let me go!” Cas shouts at the woman. There's clicking sound off camera and Cas throws his head back and screams. When he looks forward again there's blue blood seeping from his ears and tears running his face. Dean clenches his first, fighting the urge to smash the laptop. He needs to see this through till the end. 

“K-A-Z-2-Y-5 You're confused if this session doesn't work I'll be forced to wipe your memory again, ” The woman off camera tells android. Cas horrified at the realization he’s had his memory wiped before. 

“My name is Jimmy Novak and you can never make me forget him,” Cas says regaining his grounding. He is said so strangely who’s Cas talking about and who’s Jimmy?

There's the click again and Cas screams. “I need a fucking drink,” Dean says, rubbing his face with his hands. Sam gets up and comes back a bottle whiskey Dean uncaps it and takes a swig straight from the bottle. 

The video goes one that for a while. Cas isn't breaking and not much happening. The Android shouts the woman and she tortures him. And Dean drinks. Sam looks like he wants to puke. So on and so forth after what feels like a lifetime. Something changes, Cas doesn't shout he just sobs. “I loved him, ” Cas says through broken sobs.

“No Jimmy loved Balthazar, not you K-A-Z-2-Y-5,” The woman replies in a correcting tone. 

“I am Jimmy!” Cas shouts and then click comes. Then the scream. Then Dean drinking.

When there's barely any whiskey left in when something changes. “Naomi why?” Cas asks. Though it's more of a beg than anything else.

“Because this what you were meant for, ” The woman Dean can now identify as Naomi answers. Cas takes in a few labored breaths. “Are you done with your tantrum now?” Naomi asks condescendingly. Cas nods weakly and the video cuts off. 

Dean finishes off his bottle, “I need to… Get home figure what all of that means, ” Says stumbling to get his leather jacket. 

“No Dee! I'm not letting you leave you-you're too drunk to drive home!” Sam yells pulling Dean away from the door. 

“I'm not even driving! I can drunk,” Dean replies slurring. Sam gently shoves his brother in direction of his couch. The older Winchester falls over onto the couch and doesn't get up.

=================================

Sam sighs looking at his brother passed out drunk. He has research to do. Walks back the kitchen table and moves the junk laptop aside replacing it with his own. He begins looking for Jimmy Novak as that's the only full name he has to go with. 

He tries both Jimmy and James Novak for names. It’s common enough name that Sam is having a hard time finding anything useful. So Sam tries the name, Balthazar. Jackpot! Sam finds the Facebook account. Balthazar Blackwell. The icon is a handsome blond man cuddling someone who must be Cas in bed. The account is public and Sam scrolls through everything. At the top, there are dozens of Rest In Peace posts. Balthazar Blackwell, the only lead they have is dead. 

Sam looks through the photos on the account. Starting the oldest and working his way forward. Most of the photos are Balthazar in luxury suits and cars. Sipping whiskey worth more than Dean could make in ten years. 

Then suddenly after a few party night photos references to Cas or Jimmy rather happen. A coffee date. A dinner date. There are no eye LEDs in any of the photos. Things like this than the first photo of Jimmy asleep in Balthazar's bed. The android has what looks a heart monitor stuck to his fingers. Probably his charger is what really is. 

The cute couple stuff goes on for a while. Slowly it becomes clear they are living with each other now. There's a picture of them in the shower together. Dean would most likely get jealous if he saw most of these. Sam is really happy his brother is asleep right now. 

Finally, he's out of photos. The last one is a couple cuddled on the couch after a night out. Jimmy has Cas’ trenchcoat on. This is where that coat came from.

The next thing Sam is google news reports for Balthazar's death. He finds a news report “British Social Light Balthazar Blackwell Found Dead From Overdose In His London Apartment”. The report title says. Sam doesn't agree that it was an overdose. He has a feeling Cas was forced to do something. He doubts Cas would do something like that on his own. Did Naomi force Cas to kill his boyfriend? Why what was actually happening in that video? How the hell is Dean gonna react to all of this? Was Dean even safe? Cas went into full autopilot when he attacked the men breaking into Dean's apartment. Who's to say that won't happen again? 

Sam looks over at his brother drunk and passed out. Yeah, it's time for bed, Sam thinks as he yawns. He's done all he can do for the night. He closes the laptop and gets up heading for his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and happy comments fuel me :) Just saying.


End file.
